Eternal Snow
by Sora Miyano
Summary: 3 años despues de que sasuke regresara a konoha comenzo a salir con ino, ino sabe que ella no es la que esta en el corazon de sasuke asi que...sakura dice haberlo olvidado pero cuando empieza a estar mas tiempo con el sus sentimientos...volveran a salir?
1. Chapter 1

1.-

'pensamiento'

-dialogo-

inner de sakura

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-'han pasado 3 años desde que sasuke-kun volvió a konoha… y aun así no hemos cruzado mas de 2 holas… es frustrante saber que esta saliendo con Ino… ya éramos las mejores amigas de nuevo y cuando me dijo que estaba saliendo con sasuke yo… no sabia que hacer… al menos no me lo restregó… pero me pidió que siguiéramos siendo amigas…eso me alegra…'

-hola… - se escucho – que sucede que no estas en el hospital?

-ah…sasuke! em…bueno es que no me sentía muy bien y pedí que me dejaran el resto del día… - eran como las 12 M y Sakura estaba sentada en un banco de la plaza

-ya veo… es medio día ya almorzaste? – pregunto aun con esa mirada fría

-no… no he comido…

-te gustaría ir a comer conmigo…? – en ese momento sakura contuvo la respiración… le dolía respirar… no había cruzado mas de dos hola y la estaba invitando a almorzar?! Por una parte la emocionaba ya que era su lindo sasuke-kun! Pero por otra… ino siempre había sido su amiga…

-escucha, sasuke, no creo que esto le agrade mucho a ino… así que mejor no… me parece que nuestra amistad es muy valiosa como para hacerle esto

-pero nosotros también tenemos una amistad desde hace mucho tiempo…no podemos ir a almorzar amistosamente…? – sakura medito un poco pero al final acepto – bueno, vamos

-'en que estará pensando sasuke-kun…? Invitarme a almorzar tan de la nada…?' – se sentaron a comer ramen y justamente estaban… - naruto, hinata-chan! Hola!

-sakura-chan… hola… sasuke-kun… - respondió tímidamente hinata

-sakura-chan! Sasuke-baka?! Ya era hora!! De que invitaras a salir a sakura-chan!! Mira que ino no te queda!! Hasta que por fin le dijiste a sakura-chan…!

-silencio, usuratoncachi

-no naruto, te equivocas… nos encontramos en la plaza y vinimos a almorzar como amigos…el aun esta con ino… - dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza – se que están en una cita pero… nos podemos sentar con ustedes? – sakura tenia miedo…si, de estar sola con sasuke y que de nuevo se le salieran aquellas palabras que, luego de tanto tiempo, había odiado tanto…las palabras _te amo_

-claro! no te molesta verdad hinata-chan? – dijo el rubio

-p-para nada! Siéntense por favor…!

Luego de que todos terminaron de comer se fueron juntos

-tienes el resto de la tarde libre, no? Sakura-chan – pregunto el rubio – que piensas hacer?

-si… bueno pensaba irme a mi casa… no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

-que les parece si vamos nosotros 4 al karaoke?!

-m-me parece buena idea, naruto-kun – respondió hinata

-hn, esta bien – ya saben quien es?

-yo, bueno, no lo se… tal ves ino se moleste conmigo y no…

-por que te preocupa tanto lo que ino diga?! Vamos y punto! – dijo sasuke tomándola de la muñeca en dirección al karaoke, una vez en el pequeño cuarto

-yo voy junto a mi hinata-chan! – grito naruto sentándose, sakura se había sentado también pero al darse cuenta de que sasuke se había sentado a su lado se paro en seguida y se sentó en otro lugar apartado de el

-que la primera en cantar sea sakura-chan!! – dijo naruto

-s-si, sakura-chan canta una…

-esta bien… aquí va…

Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana?

_Me enamore de ti… cuanto tiempo ha sido ya de eso?_

Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de

_Mis sentimientos solo se han ido incrementando_

Kimi wa kono omoi kizuite iru no kana?

_Me pregunto si… te has dado cuenta de cómo__ me siento?_

Ichido mo kotoba ni washitenai kedo…

_Y a pesar de eso nunca he dicho nada…_

Yuki no youni ta da shizukani

_Como copos de nieve…_

Es como copos de nieve _cayendo…apilandose…gentilmente_

Furitsumori tsuzukete yuku

…_siguen apilandose mas y mas alto._

Hold me tight konna omoi nara

_Abrazame fuerte…si asi es que se siente _

Dare ka wo suki ni naru kimochi

_El sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien…_

Shiritaku naka ttayo

_Nunca quise conocer ese sentimiento_

I love you namida to maranai

_Te amo, no puedo evitar que caigan mis lagrimas…_

Konnan ja kimi no koto

_En ese caso, entonces…_

Shirazuni ire ba yokattayo

…_no debiste haber entrado en mi vida_

-estuvo hermoso, sakura-chan!!!! – grito el rubio – ahora mi hinata-chan! – mientras hinata cantaba y naruto le hacia cumplidos y piropos sasuke se acerco silenciosamente a sakura

-sakura… esa canción…

-si… es la canción que me identifica…

-'vamos! Solo díselo!' bueno, me… gusto…como…

-SIIIII! Viva!!! Mi hinata-chan!!!!!

-naruto-kun me avergüenzas…

-que les parece si vamos a un bar? – naruto preguntando eso?! Ya no es tan niño…

-hn…

-y-yo voy contigo a donde sea, naruto-kun

-y tu sakura-chan?

-'no! Eso si que no! Si bebo de mas puedo decirle a sasuke-kun todo! Otra ves!! vamos! No seas tonta!!! Vamos amistosamente! pero y si ino…desde cuando te importa tanto lo que ino diga o haga!!! No es nuestro asunto! Naruto nos invito y aceptamos!! Que el acepto también es otra cosa! Además…puedes aprovechar y picarle un ojo…ponerte sexy… estas loca?! Como voy a hacer eso! Yo'

-v-vienes sakura-chan? – pregunto hinata

-um… vamos muchacha!!! esta bien! si voy!

-bueno! Nos vemos en el bar a las 8 PM!

-esta bien! – dijo sakura y hinata

-hn…

-bueno por ahora me voy a mi casa… necesito descansar un poco…

-te acompaño – dijo sasuke y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de sakura

-no es necesario, sasuke, ino me dijo que tu la ibas a ira buscar para salir un rato así que…

-apúrate sakura! – dijo unos pasos mas adelante, al llegar a su casa…

-nunca me has mostrado tu casa sakura, me la muestras ahora?

-ahora?! Pero esta muy desordenada! Si me hubieras dicho con tiempo yo

-no te preocupes, cuando has visto la casa de naruto no podrás ver nunca otra mas desordenada…aunque después de que empezó a salir con hinata la tiene mas ordenada…

-bueno, pero no te vayas a burlar… - abrió la puerta – siéntate, quieres algo de beber?

-la casa de naruto no es nada en comparación – dijo sasuke con una sonrisa casi invisible pero que sakura noto muy bien - agua…

-esta bien – cuando iba pasando por el mueble donde sasuke se había sentado tropezó con una de las tantas cosas que tenia en el piso y cayo sobre el – p-perdón! Lo siento mucho! – dijo pero sasuke no hizo nada solo la estaba mirando detenidamente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y podían sentir la respiración agitada de ella… el se fue acercando hasta rozar sus labios pero – agua dijiste?! – dijo levantándose rápidamente – ya te la traigo!

-'que estuve a punto de hacer?! Se supone que estoy saliendo con ino!! Pero… esos labios se veían tan tentadores…'

-aquí esta – dijo, se la bebió en una sentada

-gracias, me tengo que ir, nos vemos esta noche…

-si –se despidieron y sakura fue directo a su habitación – 'que…fue…? que importa! Esta es nuestra oportunidad! Vamos a hacer que nuestro sasukito venga a nosotras! estas loca! No voy a hacer eso!' voy a descansar…

Se recostó en su cama, apenas se acostó se quedo dormida:

_-no te vayas! – lloraba una niña de aproximadamente 13 años – por favor! No…_

_-eres una completa molestia… - dijo un chico de igual edad marchándose (_yo en realidad no he llegado a ver cuando sasuke se va…pero me lo imagino algo así XD)

_-sasuke-kun…!...sasuke-kuuuuun!!!!!! _

-sasuke-kun!! – se despertó exaltada – ese sueño otra vez… por que…? lo amamos… por eso claro que no! Yo ya me he olvidado de ese horrible sentimiento si, aja… por eso vas hoy a un bar con el… te dije que no quería ir!!! Hay! Cállate! Seguiré durmiendo! Un tonto sueño no me va a arruinar!

_-__sakura-chan! Donde vas!? – pregunto un hiperactivo pero apuesto chico de cabello amarillo _

_-naruto, voy a las afueras de konoha… __allí hay un lugar que me gusta mucho…_

_-ten cuidado, eh?_

_-claro! gracias, nos vemos luego – dijo y se fue, se estaba poniendo el sol…se veía hermoso… - que bello… me encanta venir aquí a ver como se oculta el sol… y el aroma de las flores… yo estaba completamente segura que venias para esperar a sasuke-kun - bajo la mirada tristemente – no…ya no mas… me canse de esperar… mira! Se ve hermoso el atardecer! – una silueta se acercaba, parecía mal herida y cojeaba un poco – ah…? No…no puede ser! – dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar - sasuke-kun?! - sasuke se acerco a ella_

_-ta…tataima… - dijo y se desmayo _

_-sasuke! – dijo, mientras lo abrazaba reventó a llorar – okairinasai _

-que?! Otra ves?! un mes después de eso comenzó a salir con ino… podrías dejar de recordármelo?! yo?! Tu eres la que sueña con el!! cállate! – miro el reloj – las 7:30?! A las ocho tengo que estar con naruto y los demás!! – dijo y se metió como una bala al baño, cuando salio… tilín, el timbre sono – quien podrá ser? Justo en este momento – se medio seco y puso una bata de baño – voooy! Voy! – al abrir quedo de piedra – s-sasuke?! Que haces aquí?!

-pues vine a buscarte… pero veo que no estas lista…

-ah, no bueno eso es por que…

-apúrate, te espero aquí

-s-si! – subió como un cohete para cambiarse

-'esta foto…? Es la que nos tomamos el equipo 7 aquella ves… yo también la tenia…pero… cuando pelee contra orochimaru… la perdí…' – mas allá habían fotos de sakura ya grande, se veía realmente hermosa – 'sakura…?!'

-esa fue en una sesión de fotos que hice…

-que? – dijo, al ver como se había vestido quedo de piedra tenia una mini falda de color blanca y una camisa ajustada negra con una torerita blanca que le remarcaba su cuerpo ya bien desarrollado

-aquella ves… me pidieron que modelara unas cosas que habían llegado… bueno! Nos vamos?

-ah, si… 'se ve realmente…' – pensaba comiéndosela con la mirada

-es tarde!

Al llegar al bar…

-naruto! hinata-chan! – dijo sentándose con ellos – perdón por la tardanza!

-tranquila sakura-chan! – dijo, sasuke se sentó junto a sakura – sasuke-dobe! Fuiste a buscar a sakura a su casa?! Oooooooh!!! El amor esta naciendo!!! – sasuke se sonrojo casi invisible, pero sakura…

-sakura-chan, estas bien

-s-si hinata-chan! tranquila! Mesero! Quiero sake!! – dijo tratando de actuar lo mas normal posible

-sakura-chan…tu no bebes… - dijo Hinata

-ajaja! Si! es cierto! Pero me gustaría intentarlo! Tu también deberías – dijo bebiéndose el sake que le acababan de servir – otro!

-sakura-chan…

-'sakura…'

-sakura-chan, si sigues bebiendo así…

-tranquilo! Estoy bien! – bebiendo mas – por que no bebes hinata?

-n-no, yo…

-y tu sasuke? Por que no bebes?

-por que aun no pido…

-pues a que esperas! Pide! – dijo naruto

Estuvieron bebiendo como hasta las 12, sakura y naruto fueros los que se pasaron de vaso ya que hinata no bebe y sasuke no bebió demasiado

-b-bueno será mejor que me lleve a este pequeño borracho… - dijo hinata – podrías llevar a sakura-chan? Por favor

-hn… - dijo mientras cargaba a sakura

-que haces? Puedo caminar! – decía sakura

-no puedes ni mantenerte en pie! Yo te llevo! Dame las llaves de tu casa… - se las dio y partieron – por que bebiste tanto? Tu no eres así…sakura? Se…quedo dormida… - llego a la casa y la subió a su habitación recostándola delicadamente en la cama – 'que linda se ve dormida…aun es una molestia' – pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado, se iba a levantar para irse pero

-no te vayas… - dijo pasando sus brazos a través de tu cuello – sasuke-kun… - susurro acercándolo a ella

-s-sakura?! Que estas?! – demasiado tarde, se estaban besando, bueno solo era un roce de labios hasta que sasuke…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-continuara-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es mi primer fic de naruto TT no sean malitos y déjenme un review…si?

byeee


	2. Chapter 2

2.- gomeen!! En el capi anterior había puesto que la inner de sakura estaba con asteriscos pero no se vieron así que lo cambie por comillas pero como que tampoco se vieron…había cambiado el capi como 4 veces y es muy difícil publicarlo en ff así que lo deje como estaba. En este capi voy a poner una escenita de lima (si es que así se escribe)…espero que hayan entendido y sin mas que decir aquí esta en capi 2 de

"Eternal Snow"

'pensamiento'

-dialogo-

"inner de sakura"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-s-sakura?! Que estas?! – demasiado tarde, se estaban besando, bueno solo era un roce de labios hasta que sasuke no aguanto mas y comenzó a mover sus labios

Sakura quería mas eso era obvio así que le respondió con mas ahínco dándole a entender a sasuke lo que quería. La lengua del moreno se aventuro en la húmeda boca de sakura, besándose con desenfreno, como si se hubieran deseado toda la vida.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y sasuke se separo para respirar mirando fijamente a los ojos de la kunoichi.

-Sasuke-kun… - susurro sakura aun con sus brazos rodeando el cuello del uchiha

-sakura… - susurro de igual manera el uchiha observando los labios ahora hinchados de la joven por sus besos – yo…

-no digas nada… - respondió acercándolo a su boca – solo…continua… - el moreno no espero otra invitación y volvió a encaminarse a su boca, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse mas de lo que debería, si continua no iba a poder detenerse después.

Sakura lo halo mas haciendo que el moreno se tumbara sobre ella, ahora podía sentir que el uchiha se estaba calentando tanto como ella.

-s-sakura… si continuo no… - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la pelirosa hizo un movimiento de caderas que lo dejo en K.O haciendo que se le escapara un corto suspiro, volvió a hacer el movimiento aun mas fuerte –'si así son las cosas… yo no me quedare atrás' – pensó el morenazo mientras con una de sus manos apretaba firmemente uno de los pechos de ella haciéndola gemir un poco, desabotono la torerita blanca que tenia dejando al descubierto un pequeño top negro que le quito de un alón.

Quedo estupefacto… Sakura no llevaba ropa interior… perfecto! tomo uno de sus pechos desnudo con su mano y lo comenzó a masajear.

A sakura una que otra vez se le escapaban gemidos con su nombre y suspiros que eran cortados por los ardientes besos del uchiha que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no gemir y suspirar.

Comenzó a mover las caderas un poco mas seguido, sabia que a ella le gustaba…y a el también. Comenzó a masajear ambos senos con más libertad.

Sakura ya no ayudo al moreno a deshacerse de su camisa fastidiosa.

Se quito la camisa y se recostó sobre ella para besarla, un suspiro se le escapo cuando sintió los pechos de la joven bajo su torso desnudo. Continuaron con los besos hasta que sasuke pensó que ya era hora de probar otra cosa… aproximo su boca a un seno de ella para saborearlo y mordisquearlo mientras que al otro lo masajeaba.

Sakura no hacia mas que gemir por las caricias y roces del moreno, pero ella no se quería quedar atrás… iba a hacer que el gimiera tanto como ella.

Cuando vio que ya el pezón que estaba mordisqueando estaba duro paso al otro con la misma función.

Sakura aventuro su mano hacia la parte inferior de ambos para percatarse que el moreno estaba muy caliente. Con su mano rozo el miembro de sasuke por encima de las ropas haciendo que suspirara más fuerte.

El celular de sasuke comenzó a sonar (que oportuno ¬¬)… colgaron… sasuke continuaría con su cometido pero… de nuevo comenzó a sonar sin detenerse

-maldición… - susurro el uchiha levantándose para agarrar el celular. Espero a que su respiración se calmara un poco y contesto – que quieres?!

_-sasuke-kun…? Donde estas cariño? He llamado a tu casa y no me atiendes te he buscado por todos lados… mira la hora que es!!!_

-ino… - respondió casi echando candela por la interrupción de ese calibre – estoy ocupado ahora!

_-pero no recuerdas que hoy (recuerden que es madrugada así que ya es de día siguiente) es nuestro aniversario!! Ya tenemos 3 años de novios! Y esto es muy importante! Así que deja lo que estas haciendo y ve a dormir!! - respondió con autoridad – a propósito…por que estas tan agitado? _

-eso… - oh ho! La cerda se va a dar cuenta! – estoy haciendo ejercicio… es por eso

_-a esta hora?! – respondió incrédula - bueno nos vemos en tu casa!! Besos darlyn! – colgaron_

-maldición…! – susurro, al voltearse se encontró con una sakura frente a el tapándose con las sabanas

-debes irte… ino te espera… ya sabes donde es la salida…! – dijo y corrió al baño encerrándose

-maldición! – esta ves lo dijo mas fuerte, sakura escucho cuando lanzaron la puerta con fuerza… luego de eso se hecho a llorar… ella lo amaba…aun no podía olvidarlo… y, aunque la mayoría de sus acciones habían sido por el licor, le dolía que su sasuke-kun la haya dejado de esa manera… pero también le dolía haber hecho eso sabiendo que es el novio de su mejor amiga… la estaba engañando… pero no podía evitarlo.

Se ducho y se acostó en su cama…la cama que tenia el aroma del uchiha menor…

-no puedo creer lo que hice… "pues créelo reina! De no ser por esa ino-cerda!" cierto… me hubiera gustado… no me hagas decir ese tipo de cosas!!! "no te preocupes… a mi también me hubiera gustado! Ya veras! Sasuke-papito será nuestro!...ahora vamos…a dormir…" – cerro los ojos lentamente y callo en un profundo sueño…

A la "mañana" siguiente entro ino precipitadamente a su habitación (ino tiene una copia de llave de la casa de sasuke y de la casa de sakura)

-que haces aun dormida?! Frente de marquesina! Son las 5!

-vete de aquí cerda, estoy cansada – dijo lanzándole un cojín

-claro que no! Levántate y vístete que vamos a la cena de mi aniversario con my darlyn!

-ino… no tengo ganas de ir… me siento un poco mal…

-pero… no me hagas esto sakura eres como mi hermana… invitamos a naruto y a hinata! No te lo puedes perder!

-esta bien… solo deja que me bañe

------------------------------ -

-sasuke-baka!!! – gritaba naruto desesperado desde la puerta de una casa – sasuke!!!!!!!!

-que quieres?! Maldición! – dijo sasuke asomándose por la ventana

-ábreme! – sasuke le mando una mirada asesina pero – que haces aun dormido! Tu cena de aniversario es dentro de unos minutos! – eso hizo que sasuke se apresurara un poco mas pero no le emocionaba la idea de ir a cenar con todos

-ya esta…que quieres?! – dijo después que le abrió

-como que ¿que quiero?! Vístete! – dijo – por cierto… anoche… que hiciste con sakura-chan? – pregunto seriamente -luego de llegar a mi casa hinata-chan llamo a tu casa pero no contestabas, llamamos a casa de sakura-chan pero nadie contestaba…y así estuvimos hasta que nos hartamos, hinata-chan se preocupo pero le dije que probablemente estarían haciendo algo… que no deberíamos enterarnos…

-silencio! Usuratoncachi!

-cuéntame! Soy tu mejor amigo! debes decirme!

---y mientras sasuke le cuenta vamos con sakura—

-ya estas lista?! – gritaba ino desde la sala

-ya casi!

-deberías limpiar este desastre!

-eso…lo haré luego U – termino de vestirse y se maquillo, no mucho, pero lo suficientemente visible como para que el mas bobo se diera cuenta – lista!

-bueno vamos! Naruto fue a buscar a sasuke! Nosotras tenemos que ir a buscar a hinata-chan!

-haaaaai!

------ya sasuke habrá terminado de contarle?------

-y…eso fue lo que paso… - dijo sasuke

-mooooooou! Que te interrumpan cuando estas en ese punto es fuerte! – respondió el hiperactivo rubio – y que te interrumpa tu novia es peor!!!!

-gracias, dobe ¬¬

-yo, bueno, nunca me ha pasado eso, ni espero que me pase!! Pero debe de ser muy feo!

-lo es… no se como hacer ahora… como voy a ver a sakura a los ojos…

-eso es cierto! Ella debe de estar muy dolida! Deberías disculparte!

-jamás…

-entonces?! Ah? Ah?!

-no me atosigues! Debo bañarme o llegaremos tarde!

---------sakura e ino-----------

-HINATA-CHAN!!! – gritaba desesperada ino ya que hinata no salía

-no! Neji! No puedo hacer eso, yo… - abrió la puerta – er… hola… sakura-chan…ino-chan…

-ya era hora!

-hola hinata-chan – respondió sakura – por que tardaste tanto?

-lo siento! es que neji quiere… - dijo y neji salio – neji quiere venir con nosotros…pero no esta invitado…

-tranquila! Ahora si estamos bien! naruto y hinata-chan! Sasuke-darlyn y yo y neji-kun con sakura!

-ino! No creo que…!

-por mi esta perfecto! Si no le molesta a esta hermosa flor de cerezo…

-p-para nada! Neji-san!

-hinata-chan…? – susurro ino – por que neji-kun esta actuando así…parece que le gustara enserio sakura

-bueno eso es por que…

_Flash back_

_-hinata! Quiero ir contigo! – decía neji_

_-no puedes! No estas invitado! – le respondió esta _

_-pero es que…!_

_-por que quieres ir?! A ti ni siquiera te gusta estar con la gente!_

_-si, pero… es que… me gusta sakura! – respondió _

_-n-neji! E-estas seguro?_

_-claro que estoy seguro! Si no no te hubiera dicho!_

_-pero con tu forma de ser… deberías ser mas amable… y menos frió… pero aun así no puedes ir!_

_-HINATA-CHAN!_

_-ya llegaron! _

_End flash back _

-eso fue que?

-n-nada! Simplemente…quiere cambiar su forma de ser…

-bueno! Vamonos!

Al llegar al restaurante donde habían reservado ya estaban ahí los chicos (naruto y sasuke)

-hinata-chan!!!! – se levanto para recibirla con un dulce beso

-hola…naruto ¬¬ - fue lo que dijo neji acompañado de una mirada asesina

-darlyn!!!!!! – dijo ino acercándose y dándole un beso a sasuke

-siéntate por aquí sakura – dijo neji sacándole la silla de la mesa

-m-muchas gracias neji-san! – dijo sonriéndole como a nadie

-'este maldito que hace aquí?!' – pensaba sasuke apretando los puños bajo la mesa – 'y por que sakura le esta sonriendo así?!... lo que veo en sus labios es brillo?!?!?!'

-sakura-chan, estas saliendo con neji?!??!?!?! – grito naruto a todo pulmón

-er…no naruto… te equivocas…

-pero te maquillaste!!! Tu no te maquillas al menos que vayas a algún lugar importante!!

-bueno…yo…no

-estaríamos saliendo si ella me lo permite…

-er… - sakura no sabia que decir

-pidamos la comida! – dijo sasuke colérico

-darlyn! No te parece que naruto y hinata hacen una bonita pareja?

-hmp…

-darlyn! No te parece que tu y yo hacemos una hermosa pareja?!

-Hmp…

-darlyn! No te parece que neji-kun y sakura harian una bella pareja?!

-… - no respondió…estaba que arde de la furia - ¬¬ hmp!

Trajeron la comida luego de ordenar, todo estaba riquísimo! Pidieron unos mariscos exquisitos!

-pidamos sake! – dijo naruto – sake sake sake sake!!!!!!

-una ronda de sake!!!

-tsunade-sama?!

-claro que si!!! no podía faltar a la cena de aniversario de mis amiguitos!

-tsunade-chichou! Pero… ya cenamos…

-yo vine a la bebida! – respondió – que esperan para traer el sake?!

Bebieron con tsunade hasta que se cansaron, naruto y sakura fueron los primeros en emborracharse

-hinata-chan…hip… te amo mi princesita… eres la mas hermosa de todas… hip…

-n-naruto-kun //// - dijo mas sonrojada que un tomate

-camarero!!! Tráigame otra!!! - gritaba tsunade mientras los chicos salian

-neji-san hip… por que no bebiste hip casi…? – pregunto sakura

-no me gusta mucho beber…

-darlyn… creo que bebiste demasiado… tu no eres así… por que bebiste tanto…?

-eso…no es…de tu incumbencia… - apenas se podía mantener en pie

-yo hip… me voy hip! – dijo sakura, hubo un escándalo adentro y luego los llamaron para que fueran a ayudar a tsunade que se había desmayado por tanto alcohol

-bueno… los mas cuerdos vamos a ayudar a tsunade-sama – dijo ino – neji-kun, hinata-chan y yo

-pero tampoco los podemos dejar así borrachos…

-my Darlyn no esta tan borracho, que el se encargue

-sasuke quédate a esperar a ino…yo puedo irme sola

-yo te acompaño sakura – dijo neji pero al llegar a la esquina

-neji-san… lleva a naruto que yo estoy bien…enserio, naruto vive en dirección a tu casa y yo a dirección contraria enserio puedo yo sola – sakura se esforzó lo mas que pudo en tratar de hablar normalmente

-pero! – neji la vio con ojos decididos y acepto – esta bien… pero ten cuidado…

-si! muchas gracias! – dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

Sakura estaba pasando por una calle solitaria ya que era muy tarde y la tomaron de la muñeca a un callejón

-un ladrón?! – estuvo a punto de usar su súper fuerza pero

-no! Sakura! Soy yo!

-sasuke? Que quieres?...hip

-como que que quiero?! Me ignoraste toda la noche! Quiero una explicación!

-que explicación?! Estábamos en la cena de aniversario tuya con ino! No puedo hacer nada! Que mas querías que te dijera?! Que lo que pasamos juntos no importo?! Que no valió la pena?! Que no le daremos importancia?! Pues no! Fue lo mas importante que me ha pasado en la vida! No puedo fingir que nada paso! – dijo llorando desesperadamente – no…puedo… - sasuke la como de la cintura y la recostó de la pared

-sakura… - dijo rozando sus labios, podía sentir la calidez del aliento de ella sobre su cara – eso… no lo dejaremos hasta ahí…

-darlyyyyyn!!!!!! – se escuchaba cerca… era ino…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-continuara-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eso es todo!!!!! Por hoy XD espero les haya gustado, les gustaría que sasuke y sakura terminaran lo que empezaron o lo dejo como esta? Me da penita publicar este tipo de cosas pero si me dicen que si quieren que terminen lo que empezaron haré lo posible por hacerlo bueno XD

Muchas gracias a:

Déjenme rr porfiiiiis no sean malitos byeee


	3. Chapter 3

3.-

Hoooooolaaaaaaaa!!!! No les parece que estoy actualizando muy seguido? Jeje es que últimamente estoy inspirada…pero con las clases no u.uUu bueno vamos a ver si ino los descubre o no…

'pensamiento'

-dialogo-

"inner de sakura"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-darlyyyyyn!!!!!! – se escuchaba cerca… era ino… si los descubría así… - aquí estas! Que lindo eres! Viniste a acompañar a sakura! Pero por que están en este callejón?

-esto…ino me tengo que ir! Espero que la terminen de pasar bien en su aniversario! Adiós! – salio corriendo, ino no pudo divisar las lagrimas en el rostro de sakura por que en ningún momento subió la cara

-sasuke… - dijo cuando por fin estaban solos – tenemos que hablar…

-que quieres…

-pues… yo… creo que debemos dejar esta relación hasta aquí…

-ino…

-no digas nada… yo se que – ino trataba de contener las lagrimas con toda su fuerza – yo no soy la que esta en tu corazón… yo se que hay otra chica… y te dejare ser feliz con ella… lo he pensado mucho y me pareció la mejor solución… si no te apresuras neji-kun te la va a quitar – dijo sonriendo forzadamente – adiós… - luego de que ino se fue…

-gracias…ino…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-sakura-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Iba caminando de lo mas lentitud ya que casi no se podía mantener en pie, se sentó en un banco que encontró a descansar un poco

-aaaaaah – su suspiro salio de su boca – 'espero…que sean felices…' – el sonido de un golpe saco a sakura de sus pensamientos, cuando abrió los ojos ino estaba tirada en el piso – ino!!! Que te paso!!!

-sakura… - dijo llorando, sakura la abrazo –

que te paso? – ino no hacia mas que llorar

-s-sasu-ke – no podía casi ni hablar – s-sasuke-y-yo… ya-no

-que te hizo sasuke?! Lo voy a golpear tan fuerte que se acordara del día en que nació!

-no sakura… esta bien… déjalo así…

-claro que no! El mañana me va a escuchar! Ahora vamos a llevarte a tu casa… - ino ayudo a sakura a caminar (si en ves de ser al revés es ino quien la ayudo recuerden que esta borracha) al llegar a la casa de ino – yo puedo ir a partir de aquí sola, gracias ino…

-de que… - dijo triste, ya no lloraba pero estaba triste

-quieres que me quede a acompañarte?

-no… quiero estar sola…gracias por preocuparte…chao – dijo y entro

-ino… "será que sasuke ya la dejo?" 'no digas eso! Aunque…me gustaría saberlo…' – retomo su camino a casa y

-sakura… - dijo una voz poniendo la mano en su hombro

-quien?! – sakura le iba a mandar un puñetazo lleno de chacra pero al verle la cara – sasuke! Que quieres?! Que le hiciste a ino?!

-yo?! Por que crees que yo le hice algo?!

-ella estaba muy triste! – sasuke no hacia mas que verla a los ojos - Y como tu mejor cualidad es hacer sufrir a las personas que te aman!! Seguramente esta pasando lo mismo por lo que yo pase! Tu no quieres a nadie! Eres un...!

-soy un…que? – pregunto aun con esa mirada mas fría que nunca – hmp…eres una molestia…

-lo ves?! Yo…yo… te odio!!!! – dijo y salio corriendo…necesitaba llorar y no era buena idea que sasuke la viera – 'sasuke es…un idiota!' – llego a la puerta de su casa y allí la estaba esperando neji… quien tenia una cara de preocupación que se notaba a leguas

-sakura! Donde estabas! – dijo acercándose – estas…llorando? Que te paso?!

-neji-san… - reventó a llorar en los brazos de neji… lo que no sabia era que alguien los estaba observando

-maldición! – era sasuke que había salido tras sakura, pero cuando vio que neji la estaba abrazando su sharingan se activo y su lista negra tenia un nuevo integrante en primer lugar - maldito neji - su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a neji besando a SU sakura… la estaba besando! Que podía hacer?!

-n-neji-san… - dijo sakura, ese beso la tomo de sorpresa… jamás pensó que neji haría algo como eso

-debes descansar…

-muchas gracias… neji-san… nos vemos mañana… - sakura entro a su casa y

-neji!

-sasuke! Apuesto que tu fuiste el causante de las lagrimas de sakura! Siempre has sido tu!

-maldito! Cállate! Como te atreves a besarla! – dijo corriendo hacia el, aun tenia el sharingan activado, lo iba a golpear en el rostro

-byakugan! – neji lo esquivo fácilmente, le proporciono un golpe justo en el estomago (recuerden que había bebido y aunque tenga el sharingan no se controla muy bien) – aléjate de sakura! Yo SI la puedo hacer feliz! Tu siempre la has hecho llorar…siempre ha sido esa tu especialidad…!

-no eres quien para decirme que hacer!

Sakura escucho unos golpes afuera y cuando se asomo por la ventana… neji y sasuke estaban peleando! Era obvio que neji llevaba la ventaja, no tenia ni un golpe, mientras que sasuke estaba mal tratado tratando de levantarse del piso. Salio a toda velocidad para tratar de detenerlos pero ya sasuke estaba en el piso de nuevo.

-deténganse! – dijo sakura parándose frente a neji – no le hagas mas daño…por favor…

-estoy bien! no te metas en esto! – dijo sasuke sosteniéndose el estomago ya que varias veces lo golpeo en ese lugar

-no, no estas bien! estas ebrio! Y no podías ni mantenerte en pie antes de pelear ahora mírate! Estas hecho un desastre… - dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiándole la boca por donde le salía sangre

-sakura… no ayudes a este bastando que siempre te ha hecho sufrir!

-puede haberme hecho sufrir siempre… pero no puedo permitir que le sigas maltratando! Si siguen así puedes matarlo! No ves como lo has dejado ya!... esta ebrio… no puede defenderse correctamente y tu aun así lo golpeaste… y como aprendiz de doctora no puedo dejarlo en este estado!

-el fue el que empezó! Yo no le hice nada! El vino solo a golpearme!... no merece la pena esta discusión por un pobre hereje… sakura, si te hace llorar de nuevo te juro que lo matare! – dijo desapareciendo con un pof

-no tenias por que haberme defendido! Déjame solo! – dijo y volteo la cara – eres una molestia…

-esta bien… si eso es lo que quieres… te dejare solo… pero no vuelas a buscarle pelea a ninguno de mis amigos! Conozco a neji lo suficiente como para saber que el no comenzaría esta estupidez! – se levanto (el estaba sentado en el piso y ella se arrodillo a limpiarlo un poco) y le dio la espalda – espero que puedas llegar solo a tu casa y curarte… no te preocupes mas por esta molestia… no se te volverá a acercar mas…! – se metió a su casa ya no lloraba… mas bien estaba brava…ella trato de ayudarlo y el la trata así… quien se cree! – quien se esta creyendo! Puede ser un uchiha pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme así! Ya me harte! 'lo voy a dejar en paz! Si eso es lo que quiere!'

Se dio un duchazo y se metió a la cama, mañana tenia que levantarse muy temprano para ir al hospital…

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las persianas que olvido cerrar (¬¬ me ha pasado) y no le quedo de otra que levantarse…con tremendo dolor de cabeza por cierto, el sake de anoche se le subió todo allí…

-kuso… me duele la cabeza… y tengo que ir a trabajar…! Noo! – luego de bañarse y vestirse desayuno y se tomo una pastilla para el dolor – "vamonos! Vamos a llegar tarde al hospital!" lo se! no me lo repitas! – salio corriendo de su casa… y al llegar al hospital…

-sakura! Buenos días!

-tsunade-chichou! Ohayo!

-sakura encárgate del paciente de la habitación 408 anoche un carro lo atropello… solo se fracturo la pierna… menos mal que no le paso mas nada… ya debe de haber despertado ve a ayudarlo, aquí están sus papeles

-si! – al subir al ascensor estaba naruto y hinata – naruto! Hinata-chan! Ohayo!

-hola! sakura-chan!

-b-buenos días sakura-chan…

-que hacen por aquí?

-que no sabes? Vinimos a visitar al baka de sasuke por que se fracturo la pierna! – dijo el rubio

-"que coincidencia… nuestro paciente también se fracturo la pierna…" 'no seas tonta! Sasuke solo se fracturo, a este lo atropello un carro'

-es aquí! – dijo naruto al llegar a la habitación

-a si? '408' no puede ser! – dijo sakura – 'nooooooooo!'

-que sucede sakura-chan – pregunto hinata

-p-pues… en esta habitación esta el paciente que me encargaron… seguramente es una habitación de dos personas! – pero al entrar…

-ohayo! Sasuke-baka!

-o-ohayo sasuke-kun – dejo hinata

-hmp… - como siempre tan expresivo, sakura reviso los papeles que tsunade le dio, decía bien claro Uchiha Sasuke

-'me pasa por no leer los papeles cuando me los dan!' esto debe ser un error! Seguramente me dieron el paciente equivocado!

-de que hablas sakura chan…

-que NO puedo ser la enfermera de uchiha! "que mas nos queda! Tenemos que hacerlo!" 'jamás!' enseguida vuelvo, voy a hablar con tsunade-sama! – salio de la habitación veloz mente

-nee, sasuke-baka, que el hiciste ahora a sakura-chan…

-hmp… yo no le he hecho nada!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-con sakura-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-tsunade-chichou!

-ah! Sakura! Que paso con tu paciente?

-no quiero ser la enfermera de uchiha! Quiero otro paciente!

-lo siento sakura pero ino también rechazo el trabajo y le di el único libre que quedaba, y las demás ya tienen pacientes también…

-tsunade-sama! Por favor!

-he hablado sakura! Obedéceme! – sakura subió decepcionada a la habitación otra ves

-que paso sakura-chan? Te cambiaron de paciente?

-hmf… no…

-acéptalo… debes atenderme

-'uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy! No puedo con el!' hmf… se le ofrece algo uchiha?

-'uchiha?' si… quiero un poco de agua por favor…

-esta bien… - a regaña dientes le fue a buscar el agua en compañía de hinata ya que en la jarra no había

-nee, baka, si la tratas así te va a odiar… y no podrás ser su novio --

-hn! y yo por que querría ser su novio!

-no me vas a decir que ya olvidaste lo que me contaste…ya sabes lo que pasaron la anterior noche que

-cállate! Usuratoncachi! No, no lo olvide, eso es otra pagina del gran libro gordo de la vida, hmp

-serás baka! Si sigues actuando así neji te la quitara! O cualquier otro chico! Hay muchos chicos en todo konoha que van tras sakura-chan!

-eso jamás pasara! No permitiré que otro hombre se le acerque!

-entonces baka? No que era otra pagina mas…?

-silencio! Dobe! Ella será mía solamente!

-aquí esta su agua…! – dijo sakura entrando - su desayuno estará aquí dentro de poco, algo mas?

-hmp… nada mas… - se estaba comiendo a sakura con la mirada… ese vestido de enfermera de verdad le sentaba muy bien

-naruto-kun… tenemos que irnos ya… - dijo hinata a su novio

-claro! nos vemos baka, chao sakura-chan

-adiós sasuke-kun, sakura-chan – cuando salieron de la habitación

-sakura-chan te dijo algo?

-s-si…! me contó lo que paso anoche… - dijo comenzándole a contar

-sakura…

-que?

-no ibas a desaparecer de mi vida…?

-iba!! Pero fuiste de idiota a meter la pata y ahora tengo que ser tu enfermera!

-hmp! – se estaba levantando pero como no tenia muletas…

-que crees que haces? – pregunto sakura ayudándolo ya que se estaba cayendo

-quiero ir al baño… no tienes que ayudarme si no quieres… puedo llegar solo

-yo se, tu puedes hacer todo solo… pero si no te ayudo tsunade-sama me regañara… - ya casi llegaban al baño cuando

-sakura

-ah? – dijo volteando la cara y en ese preciso momento sasuke la beso

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Continuara-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yeeeeeeeeeeeey! Ya esta el capi 3 XD se que termino medio…tonto pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor… la inspiración se me esta yendo TT

Muchas gracias a:

.:jessy moon:.:gokiome:.:eipa:.: setsuna17:.

Eso es todo por hoy!! Jeje

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "eternal Snow"


	4. Chapter 4

4.-

Heeeeeeey!! Supongo que me volvió inspiración XD por eso vuelvo a actualizar… de verdad! Verdad!!!!!! Lamento toda esta tardanza que tuve pero enserio no se me ocurría nada… ni siquiera había leído mas fics como para inspirarme nuevamente… aquí va:

'pensamiento'

-dialogo-

"inner de sakura"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-sakura

-ah? – dijo volteando la cara y en ese preciso momento sasuke la beso

Sakura se sorprendió mucho, esta vez ninguno de los dos estaba pasado de alcohol o algo como para que el la besara… entonces pensó que seguramente el golpe con el auto que lo choco lo había afectado de alguna manera

-que crees que haces?! – dijo separándose

-te beso, que no es obvio?

-si! pero creí que querías que desapareciera de tu vida esta molestia tan tonta!

-quería… pero cuando esta molestia no esta en mi vida me siento incompleto… - dijo y se acerco a su boca otra ves para besarla esta ves con respuesta por parte de sakura.

Solo besos sonaban en la habitación silenciosa del uchiha hasta que…

-sasuke!! Vine a visitarte! – entro Kakashi a la habitación, en menos de un segundo se separaron total mente colorados, mas sakura que sasuke

-k-kakashi-sensei!

-no vuelvas a entrar a MI habitación sin golpear, kakashi! – le regaño el uchiha

-gomen, gomen, pero… acaso estaban haciendo algo que no podía ver…?

-n-no sea ridículo kakashi-sensei! Solo estaba ayudando a sasuke a llegar al baño!

-si… y lo que yo leo en el icha icha paradise es apto para niños… (no se que lee pero no parece apto para niños XD)

-hmp… a que vino…? – pregunto sasuke

-a visitarte… que no puedo? Por cierto… no ibas al baño?

-hmp! – se metió al baño, con ayuda de sakura claro, antes de que sakura pudiera salir el la tomo de la muñeca – después de esto vamos a hablar…

-me parece bien… tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte… - salio del baño dejando a sasuke sorprendido, jamás imagino que sakura le respondería!

-es extraño sakura… no te dejaste crecer el cabello de nuevo (lo tiene corto, como en shippuden) pero parece que traes al Uchiha loquito…

-s-sensei! No diga ese tipo de cosas!... que me aferro a una esperanza que no existe… - susurro lo suficientemente algo como para que Kakashi la oyera

-'aquí hay uno de mas, mejor me voy' bueno yo ya me voy! – dijo kakashi al ver que sasuke salía del baño – cuídala bien, eh? Que siguen siendo compañeros de equipo! Ja ne! – y desapareció con un puf

-de que estaban hablando…?

-d-de nada! Ahora… debes responderme unas cosas…

-como que?

-que paso entre ino y tu?

-hn…eso… no es de tu incumbencia…

-esta bien, perfecto! Ya no tienes que responder mas nada! Déjalo así!

-que? Ya estas brava otra ves… que remedio…te diré

-no es necesario que me digas nada!

-ino termino conmigo…

-que? Por que?! – sasuke se encogió de hombros, no le iba a decir que es por que la ama a ella!

-ahora es tu turno! Que hay entre neji y tu?

-entre neji y yo…? Nada… - dijo y al ver la cara de alivio de sasuke continuo – aun… - solo lo decía para fastidiarlo pero el moreno se molesto

-hmp! – la cara de celoso de sasuke no era normal cosa que le causo risa a sakura – de que te ríes?! Tengo algo en la cara o que?!

-jajajajaja! Per jajaja! Perdón! Es que… jajaja! Perdón, perdón…ya, ya me calme… uf… - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que se le habían salido

-que se supone que era tan gracioso?! – sakura vacilo un poco y luego respondió

-tu cara… - al ver que la cara de sasuke parecía un: por que? Continuo – es que tu cara parecía reventar de celos pero luego pensé y no es posible jeje

-y si fuera a reventar de celos…?

-tu?! El gran uchiha?! El cubito de hielo?! El señor yo no quiero a nadie mas que a mi?! El

-bueno! Ya entendí! – respondió con una venita palpitante en la cien – bueno… que harías si fuera celos lo mío? Si no quisiera que te acercaras a mas ningún otro chico que no sea yo?

-q-que es esto?! El cuestionario?! T-tantas preguntas no! – dijo nerviosa – solo responderé una!

-yo quiero que me respondas todas…

-pues no lo haré! Yo no ganare nada así que! Con su permiso! – sasuke estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama y ella frente a el, por lo que aprovecho y cuando ella se dio la vuelta la tomo de la mano

-si te querías ganar algo por responder… me hubieras dicho antes – con cada palabra se acercaba mas a sus labios

-s-sasuke…kun… - sonrió contra los labios de ella al escuchar de nuevo que le decía sasuke-kun.

De nuevo se estaban besando… para sasuke solo sentir de nuevo a sakura tan cerca era placentero. Y para sakura sentir de nuevo los labios de sasuke besándola con desesperación era darle esperanzas a su amor del pasado que estaba volviendo a salir de a poco.

Cargo a sakura hasta sentarla en su regazo, se fue echando para atrás hasta que sakura quedo sobre el, luego giro y dejo a sakura bajo el

-esta vez… no te salvaras de mi… - dijo sasuke con la respiración entre cortada

-p-pero…tu pierna…

-al diablo…! – la volvió a besar como si no hubiera mañana… o como para mantenerla callada pero… la puerta se abrió precipitadamente

-sasuke-kun!!!!! – entro una chica muy gritona – me entere y vine corriendo!!!!!!!!! También me entere que no tienes novia… esa es otra de las razones por las que vine O.O quien es esta!!!!! – dijo señalando a sakura – y por que están en una posición tan comprometedora?!

-ah… - suspiro sasuke - Karin…

-quien es esa?!

-esa tiene nombre! – dijo levantándose después de que sasuke se quito de encima

-que haces con esta pelo de chicle?!

-al menos no soy peliteñida…

-que dijiste?! Quieres pelea bubblicious!?

-si tu buscas, cerro prendido!

-cállense! – grito sasuke – que quieres aquí karin?!

-te extrañe mucho! Por eso vine a buscarte… y por que me debes algo

-a si, que? – dijo y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos karin lo estaba besando

-eso… no terminamos lo que empezamos después de que derrotaste a orochimaru…

-'terminar lo que empezaron?! A que se refiere esta cerro prendido cuatro ojos?!' "no lo se! pero no me agrada!" 'mejor me voy de aquí!' hmp!

-sakura! A donde vas! Espera! – trato de detenerla sasuke

-a cualquier lugar menos este! – cerro la puerta de un portazo, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a alguien esperando afuera – disculpe! – dijo al tropezar con el

-no se preocupe… mi nombre es Suigetsu…tu eres…?

-yo soy sakura, mucho gusto

-es un gusto para mi el conocer a semejante belleza – dijo besándole la mano, en ese momento sasuke abrió la puerta y los vio

-Suigetsu…!

-ah! Sasuke! Cuanto tiempo! – sasuke se paro frente a sakura como protegiendo lo que le pertenece

-aléjate…

-oh… es tu chica…? No sabia…

-su chica?! Esa pelo de bubblicius?!

-si! tienes algún problema?! – grito sasuke a los cuatro vientos llamando la atención de todas sus fans que estaban viendo el espectáculo a una distancia considerable

-su chica?!?!?! Sakura es tu novia?!?!?! Esa frente de marquesina?! No puede ser?! – susurraban las chicas fans

-sasuke-kun! Debes estar bromeando! Ni siquiera es tu tipo! – dijo karin – solo mírala! Es frentona! Tiene el cabello corto! Y es fea! Que es lo que viste en ella!?

-no tienes que hablar así se sakura! – dijo sasuke arto de escucharla – no es asunto tuyo – de repente se agacho tomando su pie enyesado con cara de dolor

-sasuke! Déjame ayudarte – sakura trato de ayudarlo pero karin la empujo

-sasuke-kun! – sakura callo al piso – apártate inútil! Enseguida hablare con la doctora para que cambie la enfermera inútil que le tienen a sasuke-kun!

-no me toques!

-tranquilo sasuke-kun! Estoy segura que esta bicha uso una droga extraña para hacer que te enamores de ella! – dijo karin

-si, igual a la que usaste tu aquel día que derroto a orochimaru…

-cállate! – dijo – suigetsu! Busca a la doctora que atendió a sasuke-kun! Ya!

-no es necesario… yo voy – dijo sakura levantándose – para que te corran por perturbar la tranquilidad de un hospital! Soy la enfermera personal de sasuke y no puedes venir a decir lo que te de la gana de mi ahora fuera de aquí!

-que esta pasando aquí sakura?

-tsunade-chichou! Esta chica dice que soy una inútil y deben cambiarme de paciente

-ah... karin debí suponer que el escándalo era tuyo… escucha sakura es una de las mejores enfermeras que tenemos aquí así que no la vamos a cambiar de paciente

-pero si es tan buena como dice debería ponerle un paciente que necesite buenos conocimientos

-eso es cierto pero por ahora no hay ningún paciente así… - dijo tsunade con calma – sakura ya tienes tu descanso puedes irte que yo te suplo

-gracias tsunade-chichou –luego vio a sasuke – volveré pronto

-no hace falta frentecita! – dijo karin

-hasta cuando tendré que estar aquí? – dijo sasuke harto de las interrupciones que siempre le hacían cuando estaba con sakura

-mañana por la mañana te podrás ir… te prestaremos muletas – respondió tsunade – pero si quieres… - dijo en su oído – te podemos prestar a tu enfermera también… - susurro solo para sasuke – bueno yo me voy

-espere – la tomo de la mano – en-enserio? – pregunto sasuke

-cuando llegue le dices que pase por mi oficina y veré que puedo hacer… - sasuke quedo pensativo, podía tener a sakura en su casa?! Atendiéndolo!!! Despertar y ver a sakura prepararle el desayuno! Diox! Eso era algo que de verdad quería

-sasuke-kun! Cuando te vayas de esta pocilga yo te cuidare! – todas las enfermeras veían a karin con cara de ojala te mueras por llamar pocilga el hospital

-no gracias… ya tengo quien me cuide – respondió sasuke – ahora váyanse… quiero descansar…

-p-pero sasuke-kun…

-vamos karin… - dijo suigetsu halándola

Sasuke se acostó un rato y se quedo dormido… un ruido de algo cayendo lo hizo despertar

-g-gomen! Sasuke! – dijo al verlo despertar – no quise despertarte… se me cayo – dijo viendo la bandeja con comida de sasuke en el piso – enseguida te traeré otra!

-… que molesta eres… - dijo volteándose en la cama – tsunade quiere verte…

-'molesta…? Después de que dijo todo aquello…! Habrá sido en broma…?' "no lo creo! Vamos a ver que quiere la vieja y luego le traemos una bandeja nueva a sasuke!" 'no le digas vieja!' enseguida vuelvo… - salio de la habitación en dirección a la oficina de tsunade – tsunade-chichou? Quería verme?

-si sakura adelante… - dijo – toma asiento…

-si – dijo – que quería decirme?

-pues mañana le daremos de alta a sasuke… debes ir con el

-que?! Por que?!

-eres su enfermera… y debes ir con el… ve esta noche a preparar tus cosas para que te quedes en casa de sasuke… pondré a otra enfermera a su cuidado

-p-pero en su casa…? No puedo dejarlo por la noche? Solo se fracturo un pie…

-su casa es de dos pisos… como pretendes que suba las escaleras el solo?

-b-bueno…es muy ágil…

-sakura! Te he dado una orden! – dijo levantándose de su asiento

-s-si! – se levanto y se fue – 'que susto…' "como grita…" – Sakura fue por la otra bandeja de comida y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y lanzo un sonoro suspiro – como es posible… - susurro – 'será que el tiene algo que ver?' "no se vamos a preguntarle" – dejo la bandeja en una mesita – que extraño…? No esta… - se oía el sonido de la ducha – se esta bañando? Sasuke! Te estas bañando?

-hmp!

-no puedes mojar el yeso!

-ya lo se! me estoy intentando poner esto que Tsunade me dio para cuando me vaya a bañar pero no puedo…

-voy a entrar a ayudarte! – abrió la puerta y entro – déjame…ver… ¡¿?! – Sasuke solo llevaba una pequeña toalla amarada a su cintura

-me vas a ayudar o que? – dijo haciendo aun el intento de colocarse algo que parecía una bolsa en el yeso

-s-si! perdón… - se agacho para ayudarlo mientras el estaba sentado en el retrete (Wc, etc.) ella había visto a Sasuke sin camisa… pero esto ya era mucho mas!!! – 'dios mío…' "aprovecha mujer!!!" 'estas loca?!' "no puede ser!! Por que no puedo tomar una sola ves el control de este cuerpo?!" l-listo… - sakura se levanto y desvió la mirada

-no te vas a salir? – pregunto sasuke pero luego sonrió de manera pervertida – o es que te quieres bañar conmigo…?

-e-estas loco!! – salio azotando la puerta

Rápidamente se hizo de noche, Sasuke estaba viendo la televisión mientras que Sakura estaba sentada en el mueble ya que Sasuke no le pedía nada (me refiero que como Sasuke no quería comer, beber algo ni nada ella estaba sentada) hasta que alguien toco la puerta al ver que sasuke no dijo nada ella opto por abrir

-adelante…

-hola fea! – entro un chico de cabello negro con traje de Junnin algo rasgado

-Sai! – dijo Sakura – como te fue en la misión?

-muy bien! vengo a una revisión! – dijo sonriéndole amablemente

-no hay mas enfermeras libres?

-si pero solo hay una que quiero que me revise… - dice acercándose un poco

-pues ve pensando en otra por que ella es MI enfermera así que vete… - dice Sasuke

-oh… Uchiha… gracias a ti pude ir a esta misión como líder… y he ganado mucho dinero… así que – dijo volviendo a Sakura – me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar feita… solo como amigos… – dijo con una sonrisa

-va a estar ocupada… - respondió Sasuke de mala gana – así que puedes irte ya!

-le pregunte a Sakura… - dijo – tu que dices?

-yo… - Sakura miro a Sasuke y este desvió la mirada muy molesto – podría ser en otra ocasión? Es que tengo que cuidar a Sasuke… me pusieron de su enfermera personal… "que dices?! Pero Tsunade-baachan nos dejo la noche libre para ir a recoger nuestras cosas! Deberíamos ir!" 'estas loca? No me gusta Sai…' "solo vamos como amigos… además es una buena oportunidad para ver si Sasuke-papi se pone celoso…" 'tal ves… tienes razón… pero ya el y yo no' "deja de pensar en eso! Yo se que aun lo quieres… lo se por que yo también lo quiero…" 'claro que no… yo quiero a Sasuke' "lo se… pero a Sai también… no tanto pero se que aun…"

-entiendo…

-pero!! Tsunade-sama me dejo la noche libre para ir a recoger mis cosas… tal ves… solo por un ratito… - en ese momento

-honto?!

-solo voy a mi casa a cambiarme y vamos, si?

-te acompaño… cuando sales?

-solo hablo con Tsunade-sama y nos vemos

-no puedes hacer eso… - dijo Sasuke – eres mi enfermera y no me puedes dejar solo…

-pero Tsunade-sama me dijo que me daría la noche libre para recoger mis cosas ya que me tengo que quedar en TU casa así que si puedo hacerlo… bueno Sai espérame en la recepción que ya bajo

Sakura fue con Tsunade y esta acepto que se fuera un poco mas temprano esta ves, le hizo una rápida revisión a Sai y al ver que todo estaba perfecto se fueron, Sai dejo a Sakura en su casa acordando que se verían en la plaza y se fue a la suya para cambiarse también

-como hago…? no quiero que Sai piense mal… "no seas tonta! El no lo hará…" pero… lo de aquella ves… - el timbre interrumpió su conversación – ya voy! – bajo a toda velocidad y abrió – Sai… creí que…

-si, pero cambie de opinión – dijo sonriéndole como siempre – nos vamos fea?

-claro… - caminaron algo alejados ya que sakura no se quería acercar mucho a el ya que era cierto lo que su inner dijo… aun sentía algo por el…

-sakura… me oyes?

-ah que?

-aparte de fea sorda… que es aquí donde vamos a comer – dijo señalando un restaurant, entraron y tomaron asiento – no debió haber sido aquí verdad…? – dijo al ver el semblante triste de la chica

-no, tranquilo… es prefecto "a quien engañas… aquí fue donde nos pidió que saliéramos con el… y aceptamos…" 'no quería recordar mas eso… pero…'

-aquí traen nuestra comida… - comieron calmadamente, a Sakura se le quito la cara de tristeza a una de alegría al conversar abiertamente con su amigo y contar historias de cuando eran equipo – jajaja! Si! y recuerdas la misión en la que nos mandaron a recuperar el gato de la señora Yamaguchi? Naruto se subió al árbol para bajarlo pero el gato lo rasguño e hizo que metiera la cabeza en un panal de abejas jajaja y luego callo al río

-jajaja! Si… nos seguían dando esas misiones de primerizos a pesar que ya éramos ya profesionales

-si, pero a mi aun así me divertían mucho – dijo sonriéndole

-tienes razon – devolviéndole la sonrisa

-bueno… es hora de irnos… - Sai pago y acompaño a Sakura en el camino iban muy callados hasta que Sai tomo la mano de Sakura

-S-Sai… yo…

-tranquila… ya se… no tienes que rechazarme otra ves… solo… déjame sentirme un poco mas cerca de ti… - dijo con su mirada fija en el camino

-… - Sakura solo apretó su mano con la mirada fija también

-bueno… - dijo deteniéndose – nos veremos luego – soltó su mano, Sakura ni se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su casa hasta que el soltó su mano

-h-hai… - se dio la vuelta pero

-fea…

-si? – volteo a ver que quería su amigo y en ese momento sai rozo sus labios con los de ella y en un rápido movimiento se alejo

-adiós! – dijo yéndose, no quería que Sakura lo regañara por eso

-a-adiós… - por otra parte Sakura no había reaccionado de la manera que Sai creía que reaccionaria sino que se quedo como muerta… definitivamente Sai aun le gustaba… eso era mas que obvio… pero Sasuke era el único que tenia su corazón… entro a su casa pero la puerta estaba no tenia llave – 'que raro… recuerdo haber cerrado con llave…'

-bienvenida a casa, Sakura!!!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí llega este capitulo!! Lamento muchísimo la demora es que… u.u no tengo excusa salvo que no tenia ganas de escribir por falta de inspiración… este capitulo lo empecé después de publicar el anterior pero no me vino mas inspiración hasta ahora…

Hago una aclaratoria aquí Sakura, Hinata e Ino 18 años, las demás chicas tienen entre 18 y 19; Naruto, Sasuke, Sai tienen 19 y los demás chicos tienen entre 19 y 20 (m refiero a los que estudiaron con Naruto claro)

En el próximo capitulo (que espero hacerlo pronto) voy a aclarar eso de Sai y Sakura ellos salieron en una oportunidad ya sabrán como fue…

MUCHAS GRACIAS A:

**alexavenuz****:.:hideta666:.:T.Hiko-chan:. .:Eipa:.:setsuna17:.**

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS tarde pero seguro U

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Eternal Snow"


	5. Chapter 5

5

5.-

-bienvenida a casa Sakura!! – grito una chica de unos 16 años lanzándose sobre ella

-A-Ayame?! Que haces aquí?! – pregunto Sakura (Ayame es una chica que yo invente… no puedo hacer un fic sin poner una persona inventada u.u, se supone que es la prima se Sakura)

-vine a visitarte, no puedo? – dijo con ojos de cachorro, era una chica realmente muy linda y muy parecida a Sakura la única diferencia era que su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y tenia un fleco corto… claro que su frente también era mas pequeña XD es casi de la misma estatura que sakura solo unos 2 cm mas baja, cuando era chica dijo que Sakura era su ídolo y que quería ser como ella…

-si, si… como entraste?

-yo le abrí…

-Ino… c-como estas…?

-bien… ya mucho mejor y con ánimos de visitar a mi mejor amiga – dijo sonriéndole

-por lo que veo me perdí de muchas cosas… - dijo Ayame confundida

-pues si… no vienes desde que tenias 12 años! – dijo Ino

-ya se! hagamos una pijamada y me lo cuentan todo!

-me parece perfecto! – Dijo Ino – solo… iré por mi pijama y unas cosas! Vamos a comprar golosinas Ayame! – salieron de la casa dejando a Sakura sola

-pero que…? No me dejaran dormir en toda la noche… - dijo sentándole con cansancio en el mueble – "cuando Ayame viene Ino parece volver a tener 15 años…" 'tienes razón…'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Tsunade-sama! – dijo Sasuke entrando a una oficina con ayuda de una enfermera (que babeaba por el)

-que sucede Sasuke…? – Dijo sin despegar la mirada de unos papeles – como veras ahora estoy ocupada… no puedo perder el tiempo necesito acomodar estos documentos ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí en este hospital e hice que Shizune (se llama así no? U) me trajera lo que estaba en la oficina de Hokage…

-'eso no me importa…' por que le dio la noche libre a Sakura?!

-pues tu querías que ella se fuera mañana contigo a tu casa para que te cuidara así que tuve que darle esta noche para que fuera a arreglar sus cosas

-no tenia por que…!

-en primer lugar todo fue por ti… - dijo Tsunade aun leyendo

-por mi?! Si! por mi se fue con ese tal Sai…!?

-oh… - subió la cabeza para mirarlo mejor, este había desviado la mirada muy molesto – celos…?

-tsk! Yo?! Jamás!

-entonces… por que quieres a Sakura como tu enfermera? Por que no le das un respiro? Por que te enfadas por que salga con Sai o con Neji? Aparte en todo el día no la dejaste salir casi de la habitación… y no has hecho más que refunfuñar desde que se fue

-tsk! – Azotó la puerta cuando salio y miro a la enfermera – tu…

-si? – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-podrían entregarme las muletas de una buena vez?! Esto de que me lleven me esta molestando!

-s-si señor!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-en serio?! – Grito la pelirosa menor – tanto me perdí… y luego que paso?

-pues… es obvio que deje a Sasuke por que el ama es a Sakura…

-ah… ¿Saku sabe que Sasu la ama a ella?

-no… y no se lo digas… el se lo dirá, yo lo se

-hola feita!! – dijo un chico de cabello negro llegando – eh? No eres mi feita… - dijo, puso su rostro cerca del de Ayame y la miro de arriba abajo

-e-eh?! – dijo esta muy sonrojada por su cercanía

-pero te pareces mucho…

-hola, Sai… que haces por aquí?

-nada… paseo… hablando en serio quien es ella y por que se parece tanto a Sakura? – decía sin superarlo aun

-soy la prima de Sakura, Ayame

-por eso te pareces tanto… mucho gusta Aya-chan me llamo Sai – dijo besándole la mano

-se acabo el espectáculo… nos vamos – dijo Ino

-Nos vemos luego Ino, Aya-chan – dijo despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano

-puede llegar a ser muy fastidioso…

-ah…si? – Ayame estaba viendo la mano que Sai beso como hipnotizada

-hay no! No! No! no! No puedes! – Grito Ino como loca – te lo digo de una y sin anestesia! El esta perdidamente enamorado de Sakura y siempre se comporta así con todas las mujeres prácticamente… supongo que es caballeroso, de quien realmente esta enamorado es de Sakura… pero ella lo dejo cuando llego Sasuke… dijo que no podía aguantar ver a Sasuke y estar con Sai… decía que estaba engañando a Sai y a ella misma, sabes como es ella! – Dijo introduciendo la llave en una puerta – llegamos

-¡¡Saku!!

-¡estoy arriba! – Se escucho – estoy haciendo mi maleta!

-maleta?

-si, Sasuke-kun se fracturo un pie y como el vive en una casota de dos pisos y no puede mover el pie según Tsunade-sama necesita "ayuda" en realidad es una conspiración jeje – dijo – mañana temprano va al hospital por Sasuke-kun para luego irse a su casa

-ya veo… entonces si mañana va a madrugar tal ves deberíamos dejarla dormir para que este descansada… - se miraron a la cara por un momento y rieron como desquiciadas - ¡¡no!! – dijeron al unísono

-que es tan divertido…? – dijo bajando con una maleta que parecía pesada

-¡mou! ¡¡Te vas por unos días o te mudas con Sasu!! – pregunto Ayame

-y tu como…

-yo se lo conté! – dijo Ino sonriendo

-Sasu y Saku sentados en un árbol – cantaban Ino y Ayame

-por cierto Ino… te vi con Shikamaru… te traes algo con el? – pregunto con sonrisa malévola la pelirosa mayor

-y-yo?! Con ese vago?! Jamás…

-'definitivamente el que le gusta a Ino es Shikamaru…' "seguro… mira su cara sonrojada, kukuku! Que habrá pasado con Shika!!" a ver Ino… tu cara me dice que paso algo entre ustedes…

-q-que?! Para nada! – su sonrojo de hacia mayor con cada palabra pero al ver que la cara de las chicas era como: te delataste… decidió seguir – lo único que voy a decir es que… besa mejor que cualquier chico que puedan imaginarse

-Ino!! Bueno tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo…

-mas o menos por que fue eso?!

-no…por nada… cerda…

-umm… veo entonces que Shika mejoro su técnica…

-su… técnica? – pregunto Sakura sin saber de lo que hablaba la menor

-Aya!! No conocía ese lado de ti!! – dijo Ino captando enseguida

-b-bueno! Me pidió que lo ayudara a mejorar su técnica!! Que puedo hacer!!

-si no vienes desde que tenias 12… eso fue cuando?

-mas o menos antes de irme la ultima ves… el podía tener 15 pero aun no sabia besar… era medio patético… me pidió que lo ayudara ya que quería causarle una buena impresión a cierta kunoichi – dijo señalando a Ino – pero luego me dijo que esa kunoichi no le paraba así que nunca logro besarla…

-¿¿te diste los besos con shikamaru cuando tenias 12!! – grito Sakura captando

-mas duro ¬¬

-nee, y quien era esa kunoichi? – pregunto Ino con ciertos celos asomados

-pues tu, ino-cerda! – dijo Saku enseguida

-por fin esa la captaste rápido primis!

-oye… tu que podías enseñarle a Shikamaru si el tenia 15 y tu 12… era obvio que el tenia mas experiencia que tu…

-eso es lo que tu crees primis… lo que tu crees… kukuku

-A-Ayame! – la regaño Saku

-no tengo la culpa de que seas lenta en ese tipo de cosas…Ino! Te apoyo totalmente con lo de Shikamaru! Discúlpame por lo que paso… pero tu entenderás… - le dijo a Ino quien aun estaba en un shock por escuchar que a ella era a la que quería impresionar

-eso es lo de menos… lo hizo por mi? Estas segura?

-me lo dijo…

-pero que Shikamaru hable de algo de eso con alguien que no sea Choji es como raro…

-es que Shika y yo nos llevamos bien desde que nos conocimos teníamos muchas cosas en común – dijo esta como haciendo memoria

-si, ambos son igual de vagos jajaja – dijo Sakura

-HEYY!!

-y cuéntanos Aya ya eres kunoichi? Nos contaste la ultima ves que tuviste problemas con el ultimo examen y no sabias si pasaste o no…

-ah! Que va! Que va! Si pase! Tomaron en cuenta que arruine mi puntaje por ayudar a un compañero de mi equipo que estaba muy lastimado… tenia previos conocimientos médicos y lo ayude

-hasta en eso te vas a copiar de mi?! – dijo Sakura riendo

-para nada! No me dicen vaga que no le preocupa nada más que Sasu! Vine por que me dijeron que la hokage es una ninja-medico excelente y quiero aprender de ella

-copiona ¬¬ yo fui alumna de la Hokage y ya me gradué de doctora con ella como mi maestra

-por queeeee! Arruinas mis sueños en pedazos! – dijo Aya llorando como una bebe y con uno que otro moco colgando – ahora no quiero estudiar por que creerán que me estoy copiando!

-tranki, tranki – dijo Sakura – si quieres se mi alumna!

-shin demo iie! (traducción: ni muerta)

-yo quería ayudarte!

-ya se! le pediré al otro sannin que me haga su alumna! Creo que le llaman… Jiraiya o algo así

-ya naruto fue su alumno…

-que estrés! – Dijo pensando – nee, Ino… ese tal… Sai es buen shinobi?

-pues si… no le viste el traje de Junnin que llevaba

-ya veo…

-sea lo que estés pensando no creo que sea buena idea… - dijo Sakura

-eres una tonta ¬¬ tu cállate – respondió recordando que Ino le dijo que dejo a Sai por Sasuke aunque este en ese momento ni le parara

Así las horas pasaron y eran las 5 de la mañana cuando por fin cayeron rendidas.

Ya son las 7 AM y el celular de Sakura sonaba como loco

-S-Saku… agarra esa porquería! – trataba de decir Aya

-a-alo…? – respondió Sakura como pudo – H-Hokage-sama!

-Sakura donde estas! Sasuke me va a volver loca por que dice que no llegas!!

-s-si… ya voy para allá

-que pasa Saku?

-era la hokage… dice que Sasuke me esta esperando… - decía con pereza subió a bañarse y vestirse – bueno ya me voy! Nos vemos luego!

-solo vete de una ves y déjanos dormir! – grito Aya

-aquí te dejo una copia de la llave! – se fue…

-Ino estas bien? – pregunto al verla sollozar

-s-si… tranquila… - volvieron a caer dormidas

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo

-sakura-chan! – dijo una enfermera mayor – Tsunade-sama dijo que cuando llegues te pases por su oficina!

-ok! – toco la puerta esperando una señal que le permitiera pasar al recibirla abrió y lo menos que se esperaba encontrar era a un Sasuke con mirada endemoniada y Tsunade con una igual o peor a la de Sasuke

-lamento llegar tarde!

-hmp! – fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de tomarle del brazo no muy delicadamente y sacarla de allí – explícate – dijo una ves dentro de la habitación de Sasuke

-disculpa?

-explícate! Por que llegaste a esta hora?! – dijo y al ver que Sakura no le respondía continuo – te quedaste anoche con Sai después de comer?!

-no eres quien para decir eso! Además de que no es problema tuyo con quien ande o no!

-HMP! Vamonos ya – salieron del edificio, no sin antes recoger la maleta de Sakura que estaba en la recepción y se fueron rumbo a casa de Sasuke en un taxi

-una pijamada… - dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio incomodo que traían desde que salieron de la habitación de Sasuke. Este solo la miro con confusión – Ayame vino e hicimos una pijamada… por eso me quede dormida y llegue tarde… - le contó sin ánimos

-tsk 'ayame… esa mocosa volvió…?' – Sin imaginárselo un alivio recorrió el cuerpo del Uchiha al saber que no había pasado la noche con Sai - es aquí… - le dijo al chofer para que se parara, Sakura no podía con su maleta y Sasuke la llevo por ella

-n-no te molestes… yo puedo…

-no puedes… - dijo sin mas abriendo la puerta

-WOOAAAH!! Nee, nee Sasuke! Normalmente vives aquí tu solo?

-¬¬ es mas que obvio

-es enorme esta casa! No dice por fuera lo que es por dentro!! Ya veo por que necesitabas ayuda…

-te mostrare tu habitación – dijo subiendo las escaleras como si no tuviera fractura alguna

-hey! Para que me necesitabas entonces?!

-hay, hay me caigo ¬¬ - dijo sin emoción alguna

-baka…

-bueno suficiente…sube…

-'Sasuke se esta comportando muy extraño… me esta tratando diferente… cuando estábamos en el hospital me hablaba mas… ahora se esta comportando como…antes… será que no me cree lo de la pijamada…?'

-es aquí… - dijo colocando la maleta sobre la cama – desempaca que vamos a salir a desayunar – estaba saliendo de la habitación pero Sakura lo detuvo

-lo de la pijamada es verdad… no te miento…!

-yo no he dicho nada

-entonces por que te comportas como antes… estas como… enojado conmigo, por que? Si te dije la verdad – Sasuke acerco su rostro al de Sakura hasta quedar a escasos milímetros, la miro por unos segundos a los ojos y luego unió sus labios en, según el quería, un corto beso pero perdió el control y adentro su lengua en la boca de Sakura en busca de un mas intimo contacto

Sakura lo acepto gustosamente devolviéndole las caricias con la misma intensidad, llego un momento en que ella no le pudo seguir el ritmo así que el moreno se separo recobrando el sentido, aclaro su garganta

-como quieres que te trate después de saber que fuiste a cenar con Sai…? – Sakura se quedo callada – debes ponerle sabanas a la cama…ahora desempaca que vamos a ir a desayunar…

-'estará…celoso…?' "bingo amiga!! Esta celoso!!" 'estas bromeando…? Uchiha Sasuke celoso?! No lo creo' "piensa lo que quieras… pero yo si creo que este celoso… vamos a ver si cuando lleguemos podemos seducirlo un poquito kukuku" 'estas loca?! No lo haré!' "eso crees? Te tengo una sorpresita preparada…" 'que sorpresita…? Hey! Contesta!! Que sorpresita?!' hmp… en que estará pensando

A Sakura se le paso toda la mañana desempacando, acomodando la cama y limpiando el cuarto… parece como si nadie viviera allí! Todo estaba empolvado! Cuando termino miro el reloj: 12 y 30!

-Sasuke! – dijo bajando las escaleras – Sasuke ya termine!... Sasuke? – dijo entrando a la cocina – 'habrá salido…?' – se sentó en el mueble de la sala a ver la TV, a pesar de que su habitación tenia TV ella prefirió verla afuera y esperar a que llegue Sasuke, eran la 1 y ya el estomago de Sakura estaba pegado a su espinazo del hambre – Sasuke…

-que? – dijo entrando, Sakura hecho un brinquito

-me asustaste!

-disculpa la tardanza – dijo secamente poniendo un par de bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina – aquí esta el almuerzo… te tardaste demasiado así que traje el almuerzo… - Sakura se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Sasuke sacaba unos vasos con hielo – toma… - Sakura saco los paquetes y era el sushi mas caro de toda Konoha

-estas loco?! Este es el sushi más caro de toda Konoha!! Solo lo comen los ricos!

-por que crees que puedo comprar algo así…? – Sakura se metió uno en la boca y se quedo estática

-es el mejor sushi que he comido en toda mi vida TToTT es tan delicioso!! Es lo mejor que he probado! Ahora puedo morir en paz YY

-nunca habías comido este sushi…?

-No, solo lo venden en el restaurant mas caro… ni con mi salario de 10 años me puedo pagar ni siquiera el de baja calidad de allí… como te dije es para ricos…

-pues de ahora en adelante comerás de estas comidas… - dijo callado más para si pero Sakura lo escucho

-termine! "ten mas modales! Mastica! Dios!" ' que bueno que apareces… cual es la sorpresilla…?' "lo sabrás en la noche… kukuku" uf… - suspiro

-que te pasa?

-nada!

-esta noche te vistes elegante que vamos a salir… - levanto el plato de sakura y el de el para lavarlos

-a salir…? No tengo ropa elegante jeje

-entonces vamos a comprarte algo

-no! Claro que no! No es necesario! Además que pena contigo…

-Sakura… nos conocemos desde que éramos niños… ya deja esa pena… - Sasuke tenía la ayuda de una muleta para caminar pero más bien parecía que no tuviera nada ya que andaba de lo más normal

-de verdad estas fracturado? Digo por que no parece… además podrás manejar con un pie enyesado?

-hmp! – fue a la sala y tomo las llaves de su carro – si puedo, es automático – respondió - vamos!

-eh? Si!

Sakura vio el carro de Sasuke: un deportivo! De esos que se les baja el techo súper lujoso! Sakura quedo en shock

-por que siempre te veo a pie si tienes este tremendo carro!?

-este no es un tremendo carro… este – dijo dándole al botoncito del control que tenia en sus manos y se abrió otra puerta del garaje – si es un tremendo carro – al abrirse la puerta se pudo divisar una hummer ultimo modelo…

-O¬O una hummer! Estas loco hombre! Yo soy tú y salgo en mis carros todos los días en ves de estar a pie!

-prefiero estar a pie…

-como te dicen ahora el humilde?! ¬¬

-sube ¬¬ - Sakura obedeció sin chistar montándose en el "pequeño" carrito de Sasuke, llegaron a una tienda muy grande y entraron

-nee, Sasuke…? – el solo la vio en respuesta – esta no es la tienda del diseñador mas famoso de Konoha y por ende la ropa mas cara de Konoha…?

-si

-estas loco?! Como crees que voy a comprar ropa aquí?!

-te la voy a comprar yo

-da igual! No!

-buenas tardes señor Uchiha, tiempo sin verlo…

-me gustaría ir a mi probador privado por favor – dijo ya sosteniendo unos vestidos con el brazo desocupado (en el otro tenia la muleta)

-sígame – llegaron al probador: era como el doble del cuarto de Sakura! Tenía un espejo que abarcaba toda la pared de un lado y un mueble. La señorita dejo al Uchiha y a la Haruno solos

-Sasuke…?

-hmp!

-la señora dijo: tiempo sin verlo… ósea que a cada una de tus novias las traías para aca…?

-hmp!

-que quiere decir ese hmp!? Que si las traías?!

-celosa…?

-me largo – se dio la vuelta pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo dejando caer su muleta

-debo tomarlo como un si…? – Sakura intento safarse de su agarre echándose hacia atrás pero pego de la pared quedando acorralada entre Sasuke y la pared, este la miro a los ojos sin expresión alguna

-suéltame – dijo mirando a otro lado

-y si no quiero…? – acerco su rostro al de ella y luego la beso, ella se resistió todo el rato hasta que Sasuke se separo enojado - por si no sabes aquí también venden ropa de hombre! Por eso es que la señora dijo tiempo sin verlo! No he traído a una sola mujer para aca! Solo a ti! – la miro enojado, ella solo lo miro con cara de sorpresa y luego ablando la mirada, eso el moreno lo tomo como un puedes continuar así que volvió a aproximar su boca a la de ella

Esta ves Sakura si respondió al beso que era lento y pausado.

Sasuke se estaba comenzando a desesperar por la lentitud y apresuro más los movimientos, en un desesperado intento por calmar sus ansias alzo a Sakura un poco.

Esta aprovecho el momento para rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Sasuke y rodear sus brazos en el cuello del moreno para acercarlo más a ella.

A Sasuke ya comenzaba a subirle la temperatura, por que con un simple beso de ella se volvía tan loco?! La tumbo en el mueble y se monto sobre ella acomodándose bien, abandono su boca y paso a saborear su cuello arrancándole suspiros a la kunoichi

-s-sasuke… kun… - dijo cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke adentrarse entre su camisa

-hmp… - volvió a su boca con desesperación pero se separo un poco para mirarla, sonrojada con la mirada entre cerrada – ves lo que haces…

-q-que? – Sasuke dio un empujoncito con su cadera para hacerle notar a Sakura que su amiguito estaba presente, ella lanzo un silencioso gemido

-eso es lo que logras en mi con solo un beso – dijo roncamente rozando sus labios apunto de besarla de nuevo pero tocaron la puerta del probador

-señor Uchiha…? Ya escogieron algo…? – toco de nuevo al no tener respuesta – señor uchiha? – sasuke abrió la puerta muy amargado

-cuando escoja algo bajare y pagare! – cerro de un portazo – escoge algo rápido… esto no se va a quedar así – dijo mirándola con deseo y acercándose peligrosamente a ella – así no me dejas… - susurro roncamente rozando de sus labios, estaban a punto de besarse pero el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar – maldición…! – dijo dando un fuerte golpe a la pared

-s-si, diga? – atendió

_-p-prima Sakura… - dijeron en un sollozo_

-Ayame…? Que te pasa? Estas llorando?

_-el tío… esta… - arranco a llorar – el tío murió!_

-m-mi padre…esta…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí u.u la misma excusa… comencé a escribirlo después de publicar el anterior pero no sabia como cortarlo además de que ya iban 22 paginas nada mas del capi 5! No sabia como cortarlo! Tuve que cortarlo aquí que fue donde mas me convenció… espero les haya gustado

MUCHAS GACIAS A:

.:Gokiome:.:Namine1993:.: .Dreaming So Loud.:.:yhoe uchiha:.: alexavenuz:.:princess-odi:.: setsuna17:.

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio de "Eternal Snow" nn


	6. Chapter 6

6

6.-

_-Apúrate y ven a la casa!_

-… - retiro de su oído el celular y lo dejo caer al piso dejándose caer luego ella de rodillas con lagrimas amenazando salir

-Sakura…? – Sasuke que agacho frente a ella con cara de preocupado, allí fue cuando ella arranco a llorar

-mi padre!! Mi padre murió!! – Sasuke la abrazo tiernamente… el sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido…sobre todo a un familiar

-calma… todo va a estar bien – dijo apretándola mas a su pecho

-como quieres que me calme si mi padre ha muerto?!

-se… se como te sientes… pero tranquila… estoy aquí contigo… y muchas personas mas estarán contigo… así que cálmate… - Sakura recapacito un poco… era cierto, los padres de Sasuke también habían muerto… el sabe muy bien como se siente ella pero a el le fue peor ya que a el se le murieron ambos padres y no tuvo a nadie a su lado para ayudarlo a superar

-S-Sasuke… - cuando Sakura se calmo Sasuke escogió un vestido negro para la ocasión mas el que ella había escogido pago y se fueron rápidamente rumbo a la casa de los padres de Sakura

-bien… ya estamos aquí… - Sakura tenia la mirada gacha y por mas que intentara mirarla a los ojos su cabello los tapaba, sintió que sollozo por un momento intentando ocultarlo – calma…

-estoy bien, vamos – se bajaron del carro, Sakura abrió la puerta lentamente no queriendo encontrarse con la verdad – mama…

-Saku… - se lanzo Ayame en sus brazos llorando – la tía lo esta vistiendo arriba…

-fea… mi pésame para ti… - dijo Sai abrazándola, Sasuke sabia que estaba en una situación difícil pero no pudo controlar sus celos

-Sakura… lo siento… - Ino la abrazo seguidamente con lagrimas

-c-como paso esto – dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas

-el tío estaba en una misión… - comenzó Ayame

-en una misión?! El es débil del corazón! Y ya había cumplido sus años como shinobi y lo habían jubilado…!

-si, pero el quiso ir a esa misión… y hubieron algunos problemas y llego muy mal herido… cuando llego al hospital había muerto, le dio un infarto

-Sakura – bajaba las escaleras Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama…! Como se atreve a darle una misión a mi padre! Usted sabia que el era débil del corazón y que ya había sufrido un infarto anteriormente!

-lo se… pero el me lo pidió… iba a arrodillarse ante mi yo solo le dije que si su esposa estaba de acuerdo y ella luego de unos instantes acepto… así que no tuve mas opción…

-claro que la tenia! Usted es la hokage! Puede negarle lo que quiera a la gente! – Sakura se estaba acercando furiosa pero triste a ella pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo

-calma…

-déjame! Todo es su culpa Tsunade-sama! Su culpa! – Sasuke abrazo a Sakura y esta oculto su rostro en el pecho de el

-S-Sakura… - Tsunade estaba triste tanto por lo que le decía Sakura como por la muerte de un señor tan ejemplar

-vamos… - Sasuke en realidad no sabia como actuar en una situación así… a pesar que estuvo en algo parecido – siéntate

-Sakura-chan… - el rubio llego con su linda novia, ambos con cara triste – lo siento…

-L-lo siento…Sakura-chan… - dijo tímida pero tristemente Hinata

-Sakura… sube… - dijo la madre asomándose por la escalera, ella obedeció mientras Sasuke la seguía tratando de darle su apoyo – pasa – dijo la madre desde dentro de la habitación, Sakura tomo fuertemente la mano se Sasuke y entraron – crees… que así este bien para el funeral…? – la madre tenia un rostro que denotaba mucha tristeza, sus ojos estaban rojos y también hinchados de tanto llorar

-e-esta… esta muy bien…

-tan apuesto como siempre…no? – su rostro antes seco ahora derramaba lagrimas de nuevo – siempre ha sido muy apuesto… y amable… siempre fue… una persona ejemplar… - Sakura abrazo a su madre mientras ambas lloraban por la perdida – e-escuche… lo que le dijiste a Tsunade-sama… ella no tiene la culpa… la tengo yo por aceptar… ella no es la culpable…

-se que le dije cosas crueles… pero aun así ella es la Hokage y debió negarse!

-ella se negaría si yo no aceptaba pero si acepte… tengo la culpa… ahora… ve a casa a bañarte y cambiarte que mas tarde será el funeral… nos vemos en el cementerio a las 5 y 30… - Sakura se despidió de todos y se fueron a casa de Sasuke

-que hago… no tengo ropa negra…

-yo te compre un vestido negro sencillo antes de salir de la tienda – dijo sacándolo y enseñándoselo

-no se como podré agradecerte esto…

-no tienes nada que agradecer… no he hecho nada

-claro que si… estas conmigo en estos momentos tan difíciles para mi… - el solo la miro mientras ella continuaba – sabes…? Cuando éramos niños y dije eso de que Naruto se comportaba así por que no tenia padres y tu me regañaste… al principio no sabia por que… pero a medida que fui creciendo fui madurando mas y me di cuenta que dije algo muy cruel…ustedes dos crecieron sin padres pero ambos escogieron expresar su soledad de otra manera… el haciendo payasadas y tu sin expresión alguna, quisiera volver a cuando estábamos en el colegio que tu no sabias ni quien era yo y naruto hacia todas esas payasadas de siempre… eran días felices… de niño uno ni pensaba en el amor, el dolor o la tristeza… aunque bueno yo desde muy chica estaba enamorada de ti jeje… dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida … y me parece que es cierto… cuando creí haberte olvidado apareces de nuevo y te comportas de esta manera conmigo…

-tal vez sea por que yo también… - susurro

-disculpa? No escuche bien

-nada… vamos tienes que calmarte un poco para cambiarte… quieres que te prepare un te?

-tranquilo! Lo haré yo misma

-yo te lo haré… - entraron a la cocina mientras Sasuke sacaba la tetera y lo demás y preparo el te – aquí tienes…

-g-gracias… - le dio un sorbo – esta buenísimo!! Que es esto! Nunca lo había probado!!

-como te había dicho de ahora en adelante beberás y comerás este tipo de cosas… - ella siguió bebiendo deleitándose y a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea – Sakura…

-si? – dijo metiéndose una galleta en la boca – estas galletas también son para ricos! Están deliciosas – dijo mientras masticaba

-quieres saber como sabe mas delicioso…? – se le estaba acercando peligrosamente, obviamente ya sabrán por que, el sabia que no debía por que su padre había muerto pero las ganas lo estaban matando

-como, como? – no recibió respuesta por lo que volteo a verlo – respon-- - demasiado tarde, ya había unido sus labios pero se separo pronto quedando a escasos milímetros

-así… - volvió a unirlos rápidamente en un beso muy suave y tierno

-S-Sasu-- - intento separarse pero se dejo llevar cuando Sasuke volvió a unir sus labios esta vez mas rústicamente como tratando de que Sakura se diera cuenta todo lo que la deseaba.

Sakura no podía seguir su ritmo, el la besaba le mordía los labios, se separaba tomaba una bocanada de aire y la volvía a besar… así estuvieron buen rato hasta que el labio inferior de Sakura boto un hilillo de sangre, Sasuke se separo enseguida un poco apenado

-disculpa… - dijo entre dientes alejando la mirada

-el que? – se acerco a un espejo que había cerca y se limpio la sangre, roja como un tomate, no por ella, si no por percatarse de lo salvaje que Sasuke podría llegar a ser – "estas viendo?! Nos desea tanto que mira! No me lo imagino en la cama! Kukuku" 'cállate! Claro que no! Es mentira!' "que mas prueba quieres? Mírate el labio… y mira los de el… también están un poco hinchados… o es que no te diste cuenta de que también lo mordiste un poco…?" suficiente!

-pasa algo?

-n-no… disculpa… "te mueres por besarlo… no dejas de mirarle los labios y pasar tu lengua por los tuyos… vamos niña acércate! Aun falta para las 5! Kukuku" 'hentai!' "yo no he dicho nada hentai… hentai tu que pensaste mal…" – Sasuke tenia mucho calor y se había quitado la camisa mientras la kunoichi tenia su laguna mental – 'al diablo si cree que estoy desesperada o si lo que quiere es jugar conmigo… lo amo! Y deseo estar con el!' – se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda

-S-Sakura…? – sintió que algo tibio mojaba su espalda, Sakura estaba llorando, por fin aceptaba de nuevo que Sasuke le gustaba y no quería que se apartara de su lado de nuevo

-n-no vuelvas a irte… no me vuelvas a dejar… te extrañe mucho… - Sakura se estaba sincerando con Sasuke?! El no lo podía creer! De donde había sacado todo aquello!

-por que lloras? – se dio la vuelta y esta vez la cara de Sakura mojaba su pecho

-no quiero que te vuelvas a irte y dejarme aquí! – lo beso sin importarle nada mas… era la primera vez que ella iniciaba el beso, aparte de aquella vez que estaba ebria, y eso a Sasuke le encantaba

-Sakura… - se separo un poco – sabes que si te beso no podré detenerme después no…? – la voz se le cortaba, le faltaba el aire – así se te partan los labios en dos… no me detendré – en respuesta Sakura le mordió un poco el labio, Sasuke no espero ni dos segundos y la volvió a besar con desespero

-ittai – dijo Sakura separándose y ver que su labio volvía a sangrar un poco

-te lo advertí – dijo mientras pasaba su lengua y limpiaba la sangre – que no me detendría – volvió a besarla por unos instantes pero para que sus labios descansaran un poco paso a saborear su cuello el cual mordisqueo, chupo y beso hasta dejar pequeñas marcas moradas que cada vez se tornaban mas oscuras.

Sakura recostaba de la pared no podía hacer mas que suspirar por las caricias de Sasuke.

La alzo en brazos y se sentó en el mueble con Sakura en sus piernas.

Podía sentir claramente que Sasuke realmente no se detendría… mas por la zona donde estaba sentada que por como la besaba.

Sasuke le estaba mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Sakura… - dijo sin dejar de mordisquearla – logras en 5 minutos lo que no logra nadie… - Sakura capto enseguida… era obvio. El seguía mordisqueándola en el mismo sitio. Sakura Se movió un poco sobre el para ver cual era su reacción y se sorprendió mucho al saber que el había lanzado un ronco gemido en su oído… había sonado tan… sexy…?

Se acomodo sobre el, paso sus piernas por cada lado de el y se sentó a horcadas, unió sus frentes entrecerrando los ojos pero sin dejar de mirarlo

-Sasuke-kun… - susurro y cerro los ojos lentamente mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro – me dolió… me dolió mucho que me dejaras… y luego… cuando te vi de nuevo… tu mirada fría se volvió mas fría aun… sentí que me aplastaban el corazón… acaso no te importo lo que vivimos juntos de jóvenes? Nunca te importo dejar a tus amigos atrás para ir a cumplir una tonta venganza? – esta vez apretó los ojos sin poder evitar que mas lagrimas salieran

-Sakura… la venganza era algo… que tenia que hacer… pero regrese… hace ya tres años

-y hasta hace unas semanas fue que me trataste como "antes"… me veías y ni me hacías caso… no te importo que luego de que llegaste llore por dos semanas seguidas de la felicidad me ignoraste…

-… - Sasuke solo escuchaba a la chica que estaba en sus piernas, paso sus brazos por su cintura y la abrazo sin despegar sus frentes cerro los ojos – ya no… ya no me voy a ir ni te dejare…jamás… - Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar eso

-S-Sasuke…kun… eso es… cierto…? – el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, ambos de exaltaron y miraron a la zona del ruidito, Sakura se movió para levantarse a lo que Sasuke apretó los dientes para que no se le escapara nada ya que se movió mucho y estaba sobre su "zona" mas débil – h-hola?

_-hola fea!_

-S-Sai…? – Sakura trataba de normalizar su respiración para poder hablar con el chico

_-te paso algo? Suenas exaltada_

-p-para nada! Es que corrí para poder agarrar a tiempo! – mintió

_-ya veo… - dijo no muy convencido – si quieres te paso buscando para llegar al funeral juntos…_

-n-no es necesario! Puedo ir sola – Sasuke en ese momento le quito el teléfono

-ahora esta ocupada y no quiere tu compañía, quiere la mía – colgó y le entrego el celular

-por que hiciste eso?

-por que ese imbecil tiene que estarte llamando! Encima en un momento así! – Sakura agacho la mirada y vio al "amiguito" de Sasuke muy emocionado, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-t-tengo que vestirme, ya casi es la hora… - subió al baño y se encerró

-dios mío… "hasta cuando me va a dejar en este estado…?"

Sasuke "calmo" un poco a su amigo, se baño, alisto y luego de que Sakura estuvo lista salieron.

Sakura cada vez estaba mas nerviosa y sentía que la tristeza la invadía nuevamente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Sasuke se percato de esto y le tomo una mano en señal de apoyo, Sakura suspiro como tratando de botar toda la tristeza y apretó la mano de sasuke también.

Llegaron todos quedaron sorprendidos a ver al rey del hielo bajando con la chica mas bonita de Konoha… sabían que algo pasaba mas no que ya salían juntos de esa manera.

Sasuke le dio el pésame a la madre de Sakura y a Ayame de lejos le mando una mirada de disculpas y una de amenaza a Sai que estaba junto a ella.

Sakura abrazo a su madre mientras comenzaban a enterrar el ataúd, cada una lanzo una rosa y se retiraron al terminar todo, antes de irse Sai aparto a Sakura y le susurro algunas cosas en el oído, ante esto el Uchiha se sentía reventar… el solo pensar que EL si había logrado acostarse con Sakura mientras estuvieron de novios y el aun no… lo hacia hervir

-madre… no quieren que vaya con ustedes?

-tranquila – le dijo la madre con una sonrisa triste – mejor ve y descansa… además tienes trabajo – dijo señalando el pie del moreno – bueno Sasuke-kun me alegra mucho que vuelvas a ser amigo de mi hija… ella estaba loca por ti de pequeños, cuando te fuiste no sabes todo lo que se entreno para encontrarte y cuando volviste y ni la miraste se echo a morir… pero veo que ahora todo esta bien

-m-mama! Shh! – Sakura abrazo a su madre velozmente – nos vemos mañana, vamos Sasuke – subieron al auto iban lento

-con que… te entrenaste bastante para encontrarme…? Tanto así me amas?

-S-Sasuke! Deja de ser tan creído! – luz roja, se detuvo

-creído yo? Eres tu la que me quiere de esa forma…

-es triste ser la única enamorada… - susurro pero Sasuke la oyó

-Sakura… quieres ir a comer a algún restaurant?

-n-no! – ella sabia que sus restaurant eran en realidad RESTAURANT – estoy bien gracias

-vamos a un restaurant ¬¬ - luz verde, arranco…

Llegaron al lugar sin cruzar palabras, a Sakura realmente le había molestado que dijera esas cosas de que ella es la que lo quiere de esa forma… claro… ella es la única enamorada… o eso creía.

-mesa para 2? – pregunto la mesera – señor Uchiha, bienvenido, no sabia que era usted. La mesa de siempre?

-para dos esta vez – respondió

-S-Sasuke-kun – susurro – se ve muy costoso este restaurant…!

-tranquila…

-enseguida les traigo el menú – se retiro, Sasuke le hizo seña a Sakura para que se sentara una vez que retiro la silla

-g-gracias – se sentó y llego la señorita con el menú

-el numero 3 para dos personas por favor – dijo Sasuke enseguida

-enseguida. – se retiro…

-que es el numero 3? Ni siquiera me dejaste leer nada…

-ya veras – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que desapareció enseguida

A la media hora llego el pedido… era algo extraño… algo que Sakura descifro como carne con… hongos?

-de beber que quieren?

-dos copas de vino por favor

-Enseguida.

-etto… Sasuke… que es esto?

-lomito bañado en salsa de champiñones – a los 5 minutos llego la señorita con dos copas con vino

-etto… Sasuke… yo… no tolero muy bien el alcohol… sabes… este…

-tranquila… no es tan fuerte…

Comieron tranquilamente, al terminar Sasuke pidió un postre

-un Brownie a los dos chocolates caliente con helado para la señorita y para mi un… mm… pie de limón por favor – se retiro

-c-como sabes que me gusta el chocolate…? – a Sakura se le había subido un poco bastante el alcohol ya que había pedido otro y otro al igual que Sasuke, tenia las mejillas un poco sonrosadas lo que a la vista de Sasuke fue lo mas hermoso que había visto

-te he visto notorias veces comiendo chocolate… ya no es la fresa tu favorita?

-e-eh… si… pero solo las fresas con chocolate… la gente cambia no? Jeje

-si, supongo…

-pero a ti sigue no gustándote el chocolate… tu favorito es el pie de limón?

-si… - llegaron los postres y sakura al echarle la primera probada lo devoro en un instante, estaba delicioso! – te gusto por lo que veo…

-p-perdón… lo comí muy rápido – dijo algo avergonzada

-tranquila yo también termine… la cuenta por favor – trajeron la factura y era una exageración! Sakura pensó que ni donando los riñones podría pagar algo así!! Era una cifra extremadamente alta!

Se fueron directamente a la casa y al llegar

-Sasuke esa cifra era totalmente alta! Te dije que iba ser muy caro!

-por otro lado… comiste bien?

-si! estaba delicioso! Estoy muy llena! Fue lo mejor que he comido en mi vida!

-lo ves… no hay de que arrepentirse por pagar esa cantidad… si quedaste satisfecha con todo, perfecto…

-si, bueno… pero no vuelvas a llevarme a un lugar así de costoso!

-lo pagaste tu? – Sakura negó – entonces no te quejes

Iba a subir las escaleras un poco enojada por lo que dijo pero se mareo y casi se caía de no ser por Sasuke que soltó la muleta y la atajo con ambos brazos

-g-gomen… ya estoy bien… puedo ir sola… - la soltó pero se mareo de nuevo – ya, ya, ahora si puedo – subió tambaleándose graciosamente

Sasuke se quedo observándola por un momento con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro hasta que se perdió al final de las escaleras, recogió la muleta y se dispuso a tomar una ducha para acostarse a dormir… ya era tarde… y ambos debían ir a trabajar mañana… bueno solo Sakura ya que el tenia un reposo especial… pero no le importaba! El quería trabajar!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya Sakura estaba saliendo de bañarse muy "tranquila" se puso el pijama y prendió su lamparita de noche… si… sorprendentemente le temía a la oscuridad… no sabia por que pero le temía… se dispuso a dormir pero no podía… como a las dos horas que ya estaba conciliando el sueño se fue la luz

-"que?! Por que?! No esta lloviendo! Que esta pasando!! No veo!" "c-cálmate… no tienes por que temer… es solo un apagón… no hay por que temerle a la oscuridad…" 's-si… tienes razón…' "KYAAA! vamos con Sasuke!!"

Se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke abrió la puerta y silenciosamente se dirigió a su cama, se arrodillo junto al cabezal de la cama

-mñnmñ…

-'habla dormido…? Con que soñara…'

-Sakura…

-"que dijo?" 'no se… fue muy bajito…'

-Sakura… - volvió a repetir un poco mas alto

-OO "sueña con nosotras!! Siiii!!" 'n-no creo…' – se quedo mirando lo poco que se le podía ver de cara en esa oscuridad, se acerco lentamente a su rostro… muy cerca… milímetros de sus labios… -'tengo que hacerlo… quiero besarlo de nuevo…!' – unió sus labios en un beso muy inocente… abrió los ojos lentamente y se separo… sorpresivamente Sasuke estaba despierto!!

-intentando sobrepasarte de un pobre chico dormido?

-n-no! Y-yo no! En realidad no! No es lo que…! – Sasuke la halo y la callo con un beso un poco mas rudo.

Ella sobre el… eso no le agradaba a Sasuke… necesitaba tener el control así que giro y dejo a Sakura abajo

-y-yo tenia miedo por que se fue la luz y vine por que…! – la beso de nuevo

-shhh… no importa… - la beso, lentamente comenzó a mover los labios sobre los de ella muy lentamente.

Sakura comenzaba a obstinarse por la lentitud en la que Sasuke la besaba… ese chico si que sabia como hacerla obstinar así que decidió tomar el control y profundizo el beso con su lengua

Sasuke sonrió contra los labios de ella al ver que quería mas acción al igual que el. Solo la estaba probando para ver que haría y parece que ambos concuerdan perfectamente

Sakura tomo el control por unos minutos pero enseguida Sasuke se recupero

Introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella.

Sakura rompió el beso en busca de aire, tenia la respiración agitada… igual que el.

Sasuke aprovecho que Sakura rompió el beso y paso a saborear su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas.

Sakura apretaba los labios para que no se le escapara ningún suspiro ni nada pero cuando sintió las manos tibias de su ex compañero de equipo ahora paciente apretar uno de sus senos por sobre la ropa lanzo un gemido silencioso.

Al parecer a Sakura no le desagradaba nada lo que Sasuke hacia ni hacia el mínimo intento por detenerlo así que el aprovecho eso y metió la mano dentro de la camisa para poder tocar sus pechos con mas libertad

Esta vez gimió con mas fuerza al sentir la mano en su pecho desnudo.

Retiro la camisa un poco salvajemente… quería mas… fue bajando mientras la besaba desde su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho… uno lo masajeaba con la mano pero el otro estaba desamparado así que acerco su boca y comenzó a saborearlo

Se sentía en el paraíso… su amor estaba haciéndole sentir tantas sensaciones tan placenteras que sentía que era un sueño.

Acerco su boca al otro seno y masajeo el que acababa de saborear haciendo la misma tarea.

Sakura daba gracias a Dios que Sasuke dormía sin camisa… así podía tocarlo cuanto quisiera, pasaba sus manos por su espalda y luego a su torso desarrollado haciendo caricias que al chico parecían no desagradarles

Abandono los senos y se dirigió a su boca de nuevo violentamente.

Sakura aprovecho la pose en la que estaban y acaricio su pecho con mayor libertad pasando sus manos por los pequeños pezones de Sasuke, estaban erectos y su piel erizada.

Así como Sakura le dio gracias a Dios de que Sasuke dormía sin camisa el le dio gracias a dios que solo dormía en bóxer y podía hacer sentir a Sakura lo caliente que estaba. Se abrió espacio entre las piernas de ella y dio un empujón

Sakura gimió al sentirlo así se cerca… pero no era suficiente… quería mas.

Retiro los pantalones de la pijama de ella casi como un animal lanzándolos a un lado, ahora si lo sentiría mas claro, rompió el beso bruscamente haciendo que Sakura lanzara un quejido, empujo de nuevo para escuchar la reacción de la chica.

Suspiros, gemidos… todo se lo provocaba Sasuke…

Le encantaba escuchar como ella gemía por causa de el… como suspiraba por sus caricias y como respiraba agitada todo por el, se tumbo mas sobre ella sintiendo con los pechos de Sakura una fricción que lo excitaba cada vez mas, suspiro.

Se percato de que esa fricción a Sasuke le encantaba así que movió sus pechos contra su torso haciendo que el moreno entrecerrara los ojos

Recordó que Sakura fue pareja de Sai… posiblemente ya lo había hecho… ya Sakura había gemido así para otro… ya había suspirado por causa de otro… activo el sharingan por la cólera que le ataco en ese momento… haría que Sakura pasara una mejor noche que pudo haber pasado con ese idiota, estaba molesto así que la trato con mas brusquedad.

Se asusto cuando se le activo el sharingan pero enseguida cerro los ojos para recibir sus labios desesperadamente.

Se tomo la libertad de bajar una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica, donde iniciaba su ropa interior… bajo un poco mas… paseo un poco por sus piernas… sus muslos… y llego a su meta… comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Sakura por sobre la ropa interior.

-S-Sasuke…! – cerro los ojos fuertemente por el placer que sentía

Retiro la braguita, necesitaba tocarla con mas libertad

Se sentía muy expuesta… estaba totalmente desnuda… aunque enseguida lo olvido al sentir una mano de Sasuke masajeando uno de sus senos y con la otra mano se aventuro a su zona delicada totalmente desnuda.

Acaricio su zona con mas libertad sintiendo la humedad de la chica volviéndolo loco.

Sakura ya no aguantaba, se sentía en las nubes.

El chico sentía como Sakura temblaba bajo el por lo que se aventuro a meter un dedo en la humedad de ella, espero su reacción y al ver que no fue negativa introdujo otro

Gemía y gemía cada vez con mas fuerza respiraba desigualmente y no podía mantener un beso, necesitaba aire

-tanto… placer sientes…? – al Uchiha le costaba hablar pero trataba de sonar normal

-q-que… ah… pregun…tas s-son… e-ss-saaass…!

Comenzó a mover los dedos que aun mantenía dentro de ella arrancándole mas gemidos que lo llamaban a mas.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que el movía sus dedos cada vez mas rápido.

La bezo con fuerza moviendo su lengua contra la de ella como una lucha que no quería terminar. Las paredes de la chica apretaban sus dedos cada vez mas fuerte.

-Sasukeee…! - Sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos llegando así a su punto máximo y dejando derramar todas las sensaciones sentidas hacia unos momentos atrás

Sonrió mientras veía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza tratando de recuperar la respiración y volverla normal.

Sintió como Sasuke se movía sobre ella pero no podía abrir los ojos se sentía agotada…

Se estaba quitando el bóxer, se volvió a acomodar entre sus piernas haciendo fricción esta vez ambos en sus zonas sensibles

Gimieron al unísono al sentirse tan cerca, Sasuke hacia movimientos de cadera lentos para que ella lo sintiera son todo pero sin penetrarla

-s-sassukee…kunn… ahh… - se acerco a su boca y la beso para callarla… aunque le gustaba escuchar sus llamados necesitaba besarla mas…

Estaba en la entrada de ella… sin mas que esperar se introdujo lentamente pero… una barrera lo detuvo… Sakura era… virgen?! Pero se supone que había estado con Sai! O eso suponía… salio de ella rápidamente y se sentó a un lado de la cama

-q-que p-pasa?

-n-no puedo… - Sakura lo miro extrañada – Sakura…tu eres… - le costaba hablar… estaba demasiado excitado como para hacerlo, la miro a los ojos – virgen?

-s-si…

-pero…yo pensé que… tu y Sai…

-no… jamás deje que Sai s-se sobre pasara…

-no puedo hacerlo… - cerro los ojos y volteo la cara

-p-por que? – pregunto y el negó con la cabeza – estuve guardando mi cuerpo para esa persona tan especial que siempre quise… - se acerco hasta susurrar en su oído – esa persona eres tu, Sasuke-kun

-S-Sakura… - se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso muy corto

-c-continua… - le dijo muy avergonzada… pero no se podía quedar así… quería que terminara…

No espero mas tiempo y se volvió a tumbar sobre ella acomodándose y haciendo que sus miembro hicieran fricción de nuevo, se apunto en la entrada y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente para que no le doliera, llego a la barrera, se detuvo cerro los ojos con fuerza apretó los dientes y la penetro por completo rompiendo así su ultimo grano de inocencia…

Grito de dolor al sentirlo dentro, las lagrimas se le salían aunque apretaba los ojos y hacia un gran esfuerzo por contenerlas, abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Sasuke sobre ella con los ojos y la boca muy apretados, tenia la vista nublada y las lagrimas salían cada vez mas… era un dolor insoportable… quería empujar a sasuke y que se alejara… quería dejar de sentir ese dolor tan penetrante.

El nunca se había acostado con una chica virgen y jamás imagino que lo haría… y menos que Sakura fuera la virgen… ella era una chica hermosa y todos los chicos querían con ella… abrió los ojos y la miro… lo estaba mirando mientras lloraba, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, se acerco a su oído

-t-tran—quila… pro-nto dejaraaass de sentir do-loor… - le susurro, entonces se dio cuenta de que no debió de abrir la boca… se le entrecorto mucho la voz… el no era así… entonces por que con ella si?

Acerco su boca a la de ella para calmarla un poco moviendo sus labios lentamente.

Comenzó a mover sus labios también tras unos segundos de parálisis total.

Esto Sasuke lo tomo como que ya estaba mejor y movió un poco la cadera para ver su reacción

Se sintió muy extraña al sentir el miembro de Sasuke invadirla pero ahora mas extraña se sentía al sentirlo moverse dentro de ella… ya el dolor estaba pasando dejando así el paso al placer

-te sientes mejor…?

-s-si… continua por favor… - dijo difícilmente

Comenzó a moverse muy lento para que Sakura, ahora SU mujer, se acostumbrara un poco a su invasión.

Comenzó a mover las caderas al mismo ritmo que el y luego acelerando el paso.

Estaba acelerándose, buena señal, ahora podría moverse mas rápido

Comenzaron las embestidas intensas y profundas que hacían que Sakura gimiera mas y mas fuerte entre los labios del chico que la besaba desesperadamente para que no se le escapara ningún gemido o suspiro.

Se separo de su boca y se fue a su cuello que beso con intensidad y masajeo sus senos salvajemente.

Sakura sentía lo mismo que hace un momento pero mejor… temblaba de placer, quería mas, enredo sus piernas en la cintura de sasuke sintiéndolo así mas profundo, gimió con fuerza al sentirlo así de cerca.

Embestía rudamente contra ella, sabia que era su primera vez pero no podía controlarse, el placer podía mas con el que su auto control ahora.

Sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos de nuevo, comenzó a sentir los espasmos mas frecuentes.

Las pareces de la chica comenzaban a apretarlo con mas frecuencia y fuerza, ella estaba por terminar.

Sus músculos se tensaron y así de rápido se relajaron lanzando un gemido de placer llegando al éxtasis una segunda vez.

La sintió temblando bajo el intentando controlar su respiración, había acabado, espero un poco y continuo dando empujones profundos y rápidos, el también estaba por terminar, la beso intensamente saboreándola entrelazo sus dedos de nuevo y embistió mas rápido, escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, se tenso dejando derramar todo el placer sentido hace un momento dentro de ella, se relajo.

Sintió algo calido dentro de ella y escucho como Sasuke lanzaba un ronco gemido que intento controlar.

Se dejo caer sobre ella, no demasiado para no aplastarla, intentando controlar la respiración.

Estaba comenzando a controlarse, sintió como sasuke se separaba un poco de ella apoyando su peso en sus brazos, abrió los ojos buscando su mirada pero Sasuke tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, le pareció ver algo extraño… Sasuke estaba sonrojado?! Tenia un tenue escarlata en sus pálidas mejillas que lo hacían ver demasiado atractivo

Apretó los ojos e intento salir de ella lentamente, se detuvo, estaba volviendo a excitarse…

-"que molesta" – pensó al saber que era solo Sakura quien lo ponía así. Le faltaba poco para salir así que de un solo tirón salio gimiendo fuertemente al unísono con Sakura. Sentía las mejillas calientes pero no le dio importancia, abrió un poco los ojos y se cruzo con la mirada jade de Sakura

Ambos estaban sonrojados se miraron con algo de timidez, no era extraño en Sakura pero en Sasuke?! Definitivamente Sakura era una molestia total… como lo iba a hacer comportarse y sentirse así? Totalmente una molestia. Se tumbo a su lado, tomo las cobijas que estaban al pie de la cama y la arropo para luego arroparse el. Se volteo al lado de Sakura y la acerco mas a el cayendo así en un dulce sueño con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza.

-"Haruno Sakura… eres mía"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

bueno hasta aquí llega el capi 6 de "Eternal Snow" espero que les haya gustado XD y disculpen la tardanza! Jeje

muchas gracias a:

.:setsuna17: yhoe uchiha: karoru01: alexavenuz: .Dreaming So Loud.:

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio de "Eternal Snow"


	7. Chapter 7

7.-

'pensamiento'

-dialogo-

"inner de sakura"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una luz se infiltraba entre la cortina y daba justamente en la cara de Sakura.

-"cochino sol…" 'me duele todo…' "si… por que será…" 'pero siento una sensación… rara…'

Sasuke había escuchado temprano a Sakura quejarse de dolores por lo que decidió acariciarle para que se calmara un poco.

Intento moverse pero le dolió demasiado así que quedo estática.

-¿ya despertaste? – pregunto Sasuke sin recibir respuesta alguna – ¿Sakura? – se inclino un poco para poder verla ya que ella le estaba dando la espalda y le vio una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Se sintió observada así que abrió los ojos lentamente, levanto un poco la cabeza y allí estaba Sasuke observándola con un deje de ternura que no paso desapercibido por la pelirosa.

-Sasu-- - otra puntada no menos dolorosa la hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente

-tranquila… - dijo Sasuke mientras le acariciaba las mejillas intentando calmarla – ya se te va a pasar…

-Sasuke-kun… - Sakura lo vio con total amor cosa que hizo sonrojar al pelinegro

-voy a ir a comprar algo para el desayuno… - dijo desviando la mirada mientras se levantaba y vestía.

Sakura como pudo se sentó en la cama y puso sus pies lentamente en el suelo.

-volveré pronto – dijo Sasuke a la vez que unía sus labios en un beso fugaz, rápidamente salio de allí.

-'que fue-'"lo que paso?!" 'parece un sueño…' "nos trato como reinas! Le importamos! Nos quiere!!" 'no quiero ilusionarme… pero…' "vamos! Sabes que nos quiere!" 'si…tal vez… tengas razón! Si me quiere!' "nee… mira la mancha que hay en la cama…" 'que vergüenza! Sasuke la habrá visto?' "esperemos que no…" – se levanto un poco adolorida y cambio las sabanas luego se dio una ducha se vistió con unos jeans negros ajustados y una camisa azul de botones, a pesar de ser tan suelta, le quedaba de maravilla y los pantalones ni se diga! Con la toalla seco sus camellos húmedos los peino luego se perfumo, se hecho un toque de maquillaje y bajo para esperar a Sasuke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke salía del establecimiento con dos bolsas con comida, había decidido ir a pie, estaba en la entrada de su casa cuando se topo con la fastidiosa de Karin que estaba en el porche sentada.

-Sasuke-ku~n!!! – dijo abrazándolo

-que quieres Karin…

-te he extrañado mucho… me extrañaste? – dijo con un tono sensual posando sus pechos en el torso de Sasuke para provocarlo cosa que no funciono – 'si eso no funciona…!' – Karin se apresuro a besarlo con rudeza pero Sasuke nunca respondió

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Escucho voces afuera así que se asomo por la ventana, pero lo que vio la destrozo… Sasuke y Karin estaban… no soporto mas y cerro la cortina

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-por que?! Por que no respondes a mi beso!

-… - Sasuke no respondía nada solo la observaba indiferentemente

-tanto… tanto te gusta esa pelo chicle…? – Sasuke seguía sin responder solo la observaba – responde!!! Tanto la amas…?! – dijo algo triste

-y si es así…¿que?

-¿la amas…? – dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-… - Sasuke dudo si responder… - así es… - Karin desvió la mirada mientras se le salían un par de lagrimas

-no me rendiré… yo soy mucho mejor que esa pelo chicle! Y te lo demostrare! Ya lo veras! – dijo mientras corría

-hay… - suspiro otro chico que acababa de llegar, Suigetsu – lamento esto Sasuke… se lo molesta que es… Karin espera!! – Suigetsu salio tras Karin

Al instante Sasuke abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sakura sentada en el mueble con las piernas cruzadas dejo las bolsas con la comida en la mesa y se acerco a SU mujer

-ya traje la comida… - dijo frente a ella

-esta bien – dijo un poco seca, o mas bien, dolida, a Sasuke le molesto su tono así que se acerco e intento besarla pero Sakura volteo el rostro haciendo que el beso fuera en su mejilla

-que sucede? – pregunto extrañado sin alejarse de ella

-no te basto con besar a Karin?! – dijo tratando de calmarse sin mirarlo a los ojos, Sasuke se separo de ella y le dio la espalda

-ah, nos viste…

-era obvio… la besaste frente a la casa!

-escucha yo no la bese…!

-a no? Que fue eso?!

-ella fue la que me beso!

-sabes que? Me largo de aquí! – dijo levantándose de mueble rápidamente, Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca sin pensarlo – que haces?! Suéltame!

-no. Primero escúchame

-para que?! No quiero hacerlo! Suéltame! – dijo forcejeando

-maldición! Cálmate! – dijo empujándola haciendo que cayera sentada en el mueble – nunca me escuchas! Podrías hacerlo al menos esta vez?!

-para que?! Para que me digas que yo no te importo para nada?! Que solo me usaste?! Que soy una molestia y una torpe?! Y que amas a Karin!?

-todo lo contrario – respondió mirándola a los ojos – bueno… lo de torpe y molestia si es cierto… pero si me importas, y no te use en ningún momento… además… de donde sacaste que yo amaba a Karin?! – Sasuke hizo un gesto muy gracioso haciendo que Sakura se riera a carcajadas – de que te ríes?!

-jajaja! Hacia tantos años que no veía en tu rostro una mueca como esa…! Jajaja! – Sasuke se sentó a su lado

-quien te dijo que a mi me gustaba Karin?

-que no era obvio…? – dijo cesando la risa de pronto

-por supuesto que no… - dijo recostando su cabeza del mueble – como es que crees que es obvio que me gusta Karin si no es así y no crees que es obvio que me gustas tu?

-ah…? Que? Me enrede! _ estas diciendo que Karin no te gusta pero que… te gusto yo? Seguramente entendí bien mal

-pues no… no entendiste mal…tu si me gustas… que no era obvio?

-e-eh?! Que?! Pero! Dijiste que soy una molestia y una torpe! Normalmente a nadie le gusta alguien así! – dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie

-pues entonces no soy normal… - respondió poniéndose de pie también – no me vas a decir nada…?

-tengo que hacerlo? .-.

-acabo de declararme y no vas a decir nada?! – dijo con una vena en la cien

-ah, eso… pues… - Sakura comenzaba a ponerse colorada… jamás pensó que Sasuke se declararía! Sabia bien que era lo que tenia que responder pero… no le salían las palabras – pues… yo…

-si sigues así vamos a comer comida helada piénsalo y me lo dices después… por ahora vamos a comer…

Luego de comer se sentaron a ver la televisión sin mirarse ni hablar.

El celular se Sakura comenzó a sonar

-hola?

-_Sakura? Como va tu paciente? No va siendo hora ya de que le quitemos el yeso? La fractura no fue tan grave_

-Tsunade-Shishou… si… lo llevare para hacerle una revisión

-_aquí los espero_

-ok, adiós

-que quería la anciana?

-no le llames así! Dijo que vayamos a hacerte una revisión de la pierna para ver si ya te podemos quitar el yeso… - dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo

-prométeme que… - Sasuke la abrazo de improvisto – prométeme que aunque me quiten el yeso te quedaras aquí conmigo…

-e-eh?! P-pero mi casa…

-dásela a la mocosa de Ayame… y que viva aquí… tráete todas tus cosas y vive conmigo. – dijo con autoridad mirándola a los ojos

-t-tendría que… pensarlo… Ayame solo tiene 16… no puede vivir sola…

-piénsatelo… - dijo mientras se separaba de ella y tomaba las llaves del carro – vamos

Llegaron al hospital y fueron directo con Tsunade para hacerle la revisión a Sasuke

-muy bien… - dijo Tsunade viendo unas radiografías que le habían hecho al moreno – parece que ya estas bien! que rápido te recuperaste!

-le quitaran el yeso?

-así es Sakura, ahora podrás volver a tu casa… - dijo Tsunade buscando los instrumentos para sacarle el yeso, Sasuke apretó la mano de Sakura no queriendo que se alejara de el

-ahora muéstrame tu pierna Sasuke – enseguida soltó a Sakura para que Tsunade no viera

Le sacaron el yeso y fueron a caminar a un centro comercial para variar un poco

-Saku!!!!

-Ayame! Que haces aquí?

-vine a pasear con mi nuevo sensei

-hola fea

-Sai? Sai es tu nievo sensei?

-pues si! así seré muy fuerte! Y no creerán que me copie de ti!

-claro… ustedes dos se traen algo raro ¬¬

Mientras estas dos chicas discutían Sasuke miraba a Sai con ojos matones y Sai… pues el estaba pendiente de la conversación de las chicas y se reía.

-ahora vuelvo… - dijo Sasuke y se acerco a una librería, se acerco a un libro en especial que le había llamado la atención desde que entro, el nombre del libro era "Kamasutra"

-"que es esto…?" – comenzó a leer el libro _el acróbata… la atrapada… el arco…?_ Traía fotos y enseguida capto… cada imagen que veía se imaginaba a Sakura y…! no podía seguir leyendo ese libro allí! Lo estaban viendo feo! – me llevo este u///ú

-s-señor Uchiha! – la mujer de la caja observo el libro y luego lo vio a el que tenia un leve sonrojo – claro…

-ya te dije!! Que no nos traemos nada raro! Es mi sensei!

-claro, claro, Sai cuídala mucho… es una chiquilla que no sabe lo que hace…

-tranquila la cuidare! – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sakura y abrazando a Ayame

-oye! Apóyame quieres? – dijo Ayame

-anda, anda que estamos bromeando – dijo Sai. En eso Sasuke llego

-bueno chicos nos vamos continúen su cita ^^ - dijo Sakura yéndose

-que no es una--!

-cálmate… parece que es muy fácil hacerte molestar… y divertido xD te pareces tanto a Sakura

-podrías parar?

-que?

-no has parado de decirme cuanto me parezco a Sakura! Ya es suficiente! Yo soy una persona y ella es otra! Comprendes?! Detesto que nos comparen!

-no sabia que te molestaba… lo siento… pero de acuerdo… de ahora en mas estoy con Ayame-chan ^^ -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – por bajar la guardia

-¿! – eso era algo que definitivamente no se esperaba…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-que compraste en la librería?

-n-nada importante… - Sasuke estaba algo nervioso pues llevaba el paquete con el libro en la mano, menos mal que la bolsa no era transparente

-mm… - Sakura tomo de la mano a Sasuke cosa que a este le extraño pero al voltear a verla estaba sonrojada con la mirada gacha

-Sakura~!!!! – soltó inmediatamente la mano de Sasuke para saludas}r a la recién llegada

-Ino, hola – dijo y vio junto a ella – que hay? Shikamaru – este solo hizo una seña con la mano – préstame a Ino por un momento

-que pasa? – pregunto una vez que estaban apartadas

-con que no tienes nada con shikamaru…?

-jiji comenzamos a salir hace un par de días… y tu como vas con Sasukito?

-q-que? – Sakura se puso nerviosa, no por que le preguntaran como iba su relación si no por que pensaba que a Ino aun le dolía – b-bueno… yo…

-no te sientas incomoda! Yo ya lo olvide! Ahora se que realmente yo quería a Shikamaru… así que no te pongas así… de acuerdo?

-esta bien…

-y bien? como vas? – Sakura le contó lo que había pasado y la declaración de Sasuke – ya veo… por fin se declaro! Sabia que algún día lo haría! ^^ el te ama… créeme cuando te digo eso por que es verdad!

-por cierto… por ahí anda Ayame con Sai… estas segura de que solo son alumna y sensei? Me parecían demasiado amorochados cuando me los encontré

-si verdad? También me lo pareció… seria muy bueno que salieran! ^^ harían una muy bonita pareja! Además seria muy bueno a ver si así Sai se olvida de ti!

-por supuesto que no! Sai es mucho mayor que Aya!

-solo es 3 años mayor ¬¬ ahora… espero que no este con ella solo por que se parece a ti… el te quiere mucho… así que espero que Aya llene ese vacío que dejaste tu cuando lo terminaste!

-yo no lo termine… el me termino… por que dijo que el no era la persona que yo quería… y con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tiene razón… lo quiero muchísimo pero solo como un amigo…

-'lo mismo que me paso con Sasuke…'

-INO!!! Que problema! Podrías apurarte?! – grito Shikamaru hastiado de esperar

-disculpa Shikamaru… nos distrajimos hablando ^^ Dijo Sakura – nos vamos ya? Sasuke – pregunto una vez que estuvieron solos

-hmp… - eso fue un si, subieron al auto y se encaminaron a la casa, Sasuke tenia mucha curiosidad. Quería leer ese libro! Pero… Sakura no podía saber lo que el leía… lo iba a tachar de ninfómano loco desquiciado!

-cuando vas a trabajar otra vez? – pregunto Sasuke

-se nota que quieres que este en la casa… - dijo Sakura con sarcasmo – pues – el busca personas de Sakura comenzó a sonar – eh? Es Tsunade-sama… vaya… respondió por mi, dice que me necesita allá urgente por un paciente… podrías dejarme en el hospital?

-hn… - BIEN! podría leer el libro tranquilamente sin que lo molesten!!! Muy bien! nunca había querido tanto a Tsunade como ahora… wao… cuanta curiosidad sentía… llegaron al hospital, Sakura se iba a bajar pero este la tomo de la mano

-que pasa? – se acerco a ella veloz mente y la beso

-nos vemos – dijo una vez que se separaron

-n-nos vemos… - Sakura estaba como piedra… Sasuke había cambiado mucho con ella – "chiquilla!!!! Nuestro Sasuke-papito nos quiere~~~!!!!" 'tal vez… tengas razón… me quiere!' "claro que tengo razón…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Una vez que llego Sasuke se sentó en el mueble de su sala para leer… primero el índice… _profundos, ella encima, el encima, cómodas, originales, de pie, de lado, poco profundas, por detrás…_ cual leería primero? Por supuesto que comenzó con las profundas… _el acróbata, el arco, el atrapado, el misionero, el sometido, juego pasional, la araña la fusión, la profunda, la provocadora, el loto, la dama, el molde… _todas parecían buenas… pero opto por leer pocas comenzando por _juego pasional: la mujer se tumba boca arriba y eleva una de las piernas. Para que sea un poco mas cómodo puede apoyarla en el hombro de su pareja. De esa forma ella descubre totalmente su vagina. También puede levantar las dos piernas y la penetración continuara siendo muy profunda e incluso mas estimulante_. Con cada palabra que leía iba montándose su propio cine mental… de el con Sakura… no, mejor que no piense en eso…y siga leyendo _la fusión: el hombre se tumba. Las piernas, en función de la comodidad pueden estirarse o flexionarse. En esta postura, la mujer se sienta en el miembro de su pareja y asume la actividad._ Nada mas leer que el hombre va debajo y la descarto… continuo la lectura hasta que

-ya volví! – dijo Sakura entrando, Sasuke escondió el libro entre los cojines

-hn…

-que bienvenida tan agradable – dijo Sakura con sarcasmo, Sasuke se acerco a ella por la espalda y la abrazo depositando un beso en su cuello y subiendo al lóbulo de su oreja

-bienvenida… - susurro roncamente mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la chica

-S-Sasuke… n-no hagas eso… - dijo separándose de el

-por que? No querías una bienvenida agradable?

-no tan agradable… - dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina, moría de hambre, Sasuke solo veía el movimiento de sus caderas y como sus senos se movían con cada paso… lo estaba provocando! Quería! Pero a penas anoche habían tenido relaciones y ahora quería mas… definitivamente lo iba a tachar de ninfomano… - ya comiste? Te preparo algo a ti también? – pregunto mientras levantaba los brazos para intentar alcanzar algo mientras daba brinquitos, haciendo que sus pechos se realzaran y botaran.

-'al diablo, que crea lo que quiera' – se acerco a ella y la levanto cuidadosamente para que tomara lo que quería al ponerla en el piso hizo que se volteara a verlo y la abrazo acariciando su espalda bajo la camisa, había algo estorbando, su ropa interior… fuera mejor si no usara sostén le haría mas fácil el trabajo, con toda la agilidad del mundo lo desabrocho

-S-Sasuke…?! – intento colocar sus brazos para que el bra no se le cayera ya que no tenia tiras pero Sasuke se lo impidió, metió su mano debajo de la camisa y rozando con los pechos de Sakura retiro la pieza, la camisa era de botones así que comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno comenzando desde arriba con toda la lentitud posible.

Se erizo al sentir la tela de la camisa en sus pechos desnudos, sintió cuando comenzó a desabrochar los botones lentamente, Sasuke no decía una palabra pero ella tampoco se negaba a lo que estaba sucediendo.

A medida que iba desabotonando la camisa iba dejando un rastro de besos húmedos sintiendo como a la chica se le ponía la piel de gallina. Llego al último botón y, mirándola a los ojos, rozo con sus dedos la figura de Sakura ascendiendo, su cadera, su cintura, sus pechos los rozo mas delicadamente sintiendo como se erizaban, luego llego a sus hombros y comenzó a deslizar la camisa lentamente mientras acariciaba su piel.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la camisa quedo en el piso olvidada. No sabia por que Sasuke estaba actuando así pero no se negaba, no quería negarse.

Mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Sakura esta se tapo los pechos con las manos, se sentía muy expuesta, a plena luz del día donde la podía ver perfectamente…! Sasuke Intento quitarle las manos pero no funciono.

Apretó su agarre y cerro los ojos para que el chico no hiciera que se soltara. Se sentía expuesta ante su mirada.

El la entendía, le daba vergüenza, pero quería verla, quería saborearla, intento calmarla acariciando su espalda y poso su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Sentía la respiración calmada de Sasuke chocar contra su cuello, comenzó a sentir como depositaba besos en su cuello hasta que se acerco a su oreja

-te quiero… - le susurro con cariño para luego separarse y verla a los ojos.

Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, mas por lo que le acababa de decir que por lo que estaba pasando. Pudo notar que Sasuke estaba tan sonrojado como ella, Sakura se descubrió los pechos y lo abrazo fuertemente cosa que sorprendió al Uchiha

-yo también… - susurro casi inaudible – te amo! Sasuke-kun! – dijo besándolo dulcemente mientras lloraba, Sasuke se separo de ella secándole las lagrimas.

-no llores…

-te amo… te amo! – decía mientras lloraba cada vez mas

-pequeña… - susurro juntando sus frentes mientras cerraba los ojos – me alegra mucho que me lo digas… - prosiguió uniendo sus labios, besándola cada vez con mas desespero.

Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Sakura para saborearla mejor, comenzaron una batalla donde al Parecer Sasuke seria el ganador, su ritmo era tan acelerado que Sakura no pudo seguirle el paso separándose para tomar aire

-disculpa… - susurro jadeante – no me controlo…

Sakura lo miro juguetonamente y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del moreno mientras le besaba el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas.

Sasuke le acariciaba cada milímetro de piel pero ya se estaba hartando, quería llevar el control del ausento.

-te mostrare un juego divertido… - susurro lujuriosamente. Tomo las manos de Sakura y las sujeto detrás de la espalda de esta con un trozo de tela (no pregunten de donde salio) mientras recorría su cuello besando y lamiendo dejando pequeñas marcas.

Sakura lo observaba con un deje de lujuria en la mirada ¿de que se tratara ese juego…?

Con otro trozo de tela le vendo los ojos a Sakura para que no observara nada de lo que hacia. La dirigió hasta el segundo piso, la habitación de Sasuke, y la recostó en la cama.

-espera aquí… - dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios y bajaba rápidamente.

-'mas o menos…?' "que clase de juego es este?! Es muy excitante~!"

-me extrañaste…? – volvió con un pote de helado, sirope de chocolate y crema chantilly. Le ato las manos a la cabecera de la cama y los pies a la parte de abajo – como me voy a divertir… - susurro en la oreja de la chica haciéndola estremecer.

Comenzó con el helado de mantecado… le vertió un poco en su cuello, iba bajando, puso dos bolas en sus pechos y una sobre su ombligo.

Sintió como algo frío caía sobre su cuerpo, no sabia que era exactamente.

Luego sirope de chocolate, le vertió en los mismos sitios que había puesto el helado y escribió en una zona libre "te amo". Dejo la crema chantilly para el final, le encantaba esa crema.

-mmm~ - estaba lamiendo el helado que había puesto en el cuello con toda la paciencia del mundo… no se detuvo hasta que no quedo una gota. Pasaba a lo mas apetecible, donde había colocado las dos bolas, sus pechos. Se tomo su tiempo para cada uno mientras la chica bajo el gemía, primero el derecho el cual saboreo hasta que no quedo señal del helado antes colocado y luego el izquierdo donde hizo lo mismo. Jugo un poco en su ombligo y saboreo el sirope que había colocado en otras zonas.

Le vertió sirope en los labios y la beso con desespero

-'desde cuando a Sasuke le gusta el chocolate…?' "yo creo que desde ahora xD"

Se separaron por falta de aire.

Sasuke poso una mano en el vientre de la pelirosa acariciándolo levemente.

-como quisiera… - susurro jadeante mirando en dirección donde estaba su mano aun sin completar la oración.

Sakura estaba confundida, le hubiera gustado ver la expresión que Sasuke tenia pero estaba vendada. Abrió la boca para preguntarle que quería decir pero este la beso suavemente con un amor que jamás creyó llegar a profesar a nadie, se separo y se recostó sobre Sakura, sin aplastarla, y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de esta intentando relajarse. Subió un poco mas la cabeza y le susurro al oído

-te gustaría…? – se detuvo, no sabia como continuar, ni siquiera sabia si continuar

-que?

-nada… - dijo besándola de nuevo con pasión, mientras sus manos bajaban por sus caderas y acariciaban sus muslos haciéndolos abrirse levemente

-S-Sasuke… desátame… quiero tocarte… - este ignoro totalmente el pedido de la pelirosa mientras bajaba los pantalones de esta y también su ropa interior, se acomodo ya en bóxer entre sus piernas rozando su miembro cubierto con la extremidad desnuda de la chica – S-Sasuke~ - gimoteo al sentirlo empujar un poco mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.

En ese momento la pelirosa recordó algo, ella tenia una fuerza brutal! Por que no la utilizaba! Con toda su fuerza desato sus pies y sus muñecas y giro bruscamente dejando al pelinegro debajo. Sujeto las manos del chico a los lados usando su fuerza brutal y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Se sorprendió mucho al sentir la súper fuerza de Sakura presionarle las muñecas pero lo olvido de pronto al sentir sus labios presionando su cuello.

Se acerco a su boca y lo beso con pasión mientras movía sensualmente su cuerpo sobre el del moreno.

Estaba perdiendo el control sintiendo como Sakura se movía sobre el, con la poca cordura que le quedaba se volteo dejándola debajo y se deshizo de el estorboso bóxer que aun tenia puesto.

-hmm… - susurro deliciosamente en el oído de la chica cuando sus sexos se encontraron, Sakura se tenso y alejo sus caderas lo mas que pudo de el – relájate… - gimió impaciente, intento de nuevo pero Sakura se alejo nuevamente – demonios Sakura que pasa? – Sasuke se sentó en la cama

-lo siento, es inconcientemente que lo hago… - Sakura hizo lo mismo, Sasuke suspiro frustrado – es que cuando recuerdo el dolor de la noche anterior… no puedo… evitarlo… - el moreno la beso dulcemente en los labios

-es eso? - Pregunto como si fuera la cosa mas insignificante del mundo – tranquila - la abrazo – esa vez te dolió por que fue tu primera vez… ya no dolerá tanto, lo prometo

No supo si se enrojeció por como Sasuke hablaba de eso con tanta naturalidad o por que en esa posición, con la cabeza en su pecho, podía ver perfectamente a "Sasuke" implorando atención. Asintió así que volvieron a la posición de antes: Sakura abajo y él arriba. Cuando estaban a punto

-espera

-pff – suspiro – que?

-no vas a… protegerte? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos avergonzada

-debería?

-pues claro!

-tu lo has estado haciendo?

-si… tengo mis pastillas

-'joder…' así que pastillas… - murmuro rozando su nariz en el cuello de ella – pues si eso quieres… - se levanto y busco algo en la mesita de noche, se movió un poco y luego volvió a tumbarse sobre Sakura – feliz? – en respuesta Sakura lo tomo del cuello y lo beso.

Sasuke empujo lentamente evitando causarle dolor a la pelirosa. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro se separo de ella para respirar, pausado mientras ella se acostumbraba a su invasión.

Sasuke tenia razón, no le dolía tanto como la noche anterior, le dolía, pero no tanto. Cuando ya el dolor fue solo una leve molestia ella movió sus caderas incitando al moreno a que continuara.

Le besaba el cuello mientras salía y entraba lentamente. Paso a su boca para callarla cuando las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y profundas.

Gimió mas fuerte cuando sintió los labios del moreno en uno de sus pechos mientras el otro era acariciado por una de sus manos.

Embistió con mas rapidez y profundidad al sentir que las paredes de ella lo presionaban constantemente.

Unos segundos después gimió enterrando las uñas en la espalda de moreno.

Sasuke espero unos segundos y comenzó a embestir de nuevo veloz y profundamente hasta que llego al límite aguantando un gemido, sin éxito, en el cuello de la chica.

-S-Sakura… - jadeo intentando recuperar la respiración – t-te gustaría… ayudarme a reconstruir mi clan?

-¡¿q-que?! – gimió sorprendida

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hasta aquí llega este capiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Mil disculpas por las tardanzas!! De verdad lo siento muchoooooooo! Primero era por los exámenes finales! Luego por las reparaciones! (si, tuve que ir a reparar… matemática y física) después me puse a vaguear en la vacaciones… y después entre en la universidad! Me ahogaban de tareas! Pero la deje… y en todo el tiempo que tuve después no tengo excusa si no que no tenia inspiración… pero todos los días escribía un poquito xD no prometo nada pero espero actualizar pronto… nos acercamos al final o no quería que Sasuke propusiera matrimonio aun puesto que lo quería dejar para los capis finales… pero que mas da! Termino este y comienzo otro xD! Muchas gracias a:

.:TRaven-Sakura:.: lauri15:.: yhoe uchiha:.: karoru01:.: alexavenuz:.: Jesybert:.: jessy moon 15:.: setsuna17:.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejarme reviews!! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de "Eternal Snow"


	8. Chapter 8

8.-

'pensamiento'

-dialogo-

"inner de sakura"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-S-Sakura… - jadeo intentando recuperar la respiración – t-te gustaría… ayudarme a reconstruir mi clan?_

_-¡¿Q-que?! – gimió sorprendida_

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

-¡Sakura-san!

-Ah ¡Si! – dijo distraída, no dejaba de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no pudo dar una respuesta clara, solo balbuceo alguna tontería que ni tenía que ver con el tema, seguramente Sasuke la estaría odiando en este momento – lo lamento mucho, aquí tiene su récipe por favor pase por la farmacia más cercana lo más pronto posible – sonrió como solía hacerlo a los pacientes, Tsunade le había pedido que atendiera el consultorio ella sola ya que estaría ocupada, asi probablemente podría ganar más experiencia y asi poder abrir su consultorio propio.

-¿Otra embarazada más? – Pregunto la secretaria – con esta ya van 5 en esta semana… y a penas es jueves.

-Sí, parece que este lugar se llenara de muchos herederos.

-¿Y tú qué esperas para casarte y tener tu propia familia, mi niña? Ya tienes edad para pensar en esas cosas – la secretaria le sonrió de manera dulce – se nota que estas muy enamorada ¿acaso esa persona no te quiere a ti?

-N-No es eso… - de nuevo se detuvo a pensar, Sasuke está enamorado de ella, ya le propuso matrimonio… es lo que había deseado toda su vida, que estaba esperando para responder? – Luna – se dirigió a la secretaria – voy a salir un momento, dile a los pacientes que no me esperen – salió corriendo del consultorio sin siquiera quitarse la bata.

-S-Sakura-chan?

-Lo siento Hinata! Llevo prisa! – le paso por un lado sin más, debía buscar a cierta persona para darle una respuesta definitiva, pero donde podría estar su moreno? – Naruto!!!

-Yo! Sakura-chan!! – grito el rubio animado

-Donde está Sasuke?!

-Una chica lo vino a buscar hace unos 35 minutos, lo invito a almorzar pero no se a donde fue exactamente, te ayudare a buscarlo pero que sucede?

La pelirosa le conto todo de camino, y de que ya le tenía una respuesta al moreno, el rubio se emociono y la felicito contándole que él estaba armándose de valor para pedirle matrimonio a su Hinata.

Buscaron por todos los restaurants que conocían, Sasuke no era de ir a algún lugar barato y fue cuando recordó el restaurant donde Sasuke la había llevado por primera vez.

Al entrar enseguida reconoció la silueta de su hombre, su ancha espalda y su cabello levemente alborotado.

-Sasu--! – callo al ver a la rubia que tenia al frente la cual acariciaba el cuello de Sasuke, de SU Sasuke cariñosamente mientras le hablaba sensualmente.

-Sasuke… esto te beneficiaria mucho… si nuestras familias se unen… seriamos invencibles… tu pequeño negocio Uchiha podría convertirse en algo enorme… - pequeño? Al escuchar esta palabra frunció el seño, Sasuke tenía una empresa completa, donde el rubio y varios más trabajaban para él - tu me entiendes – respondió a su gesto - solo debes casarte conmigo… - Sakura quedo helada, estaba segura de que Sasuke la rechazaría, frunció el seño esperando la respuesta del moreno.

-Es una propuesta muy… prometedora… tendrás que darme un tiempo para pensarlo.

-Excelente! Sasuke juro que te hare feliz.

-Aun no he dicho que si.

-Pero lo harás – sonrió sensualmente.

-Sakura-chan… tal vez no es lo que parece…

-Que no va a ser…? Es una entrevista matrimonial… Sasuke no se negó… es obvio lo que está sucediendo "que está pasando aquí?!?!?!" 'no quiero saberlo…' "pero chica!!! Tenemos que hacer algo! Corre allí y golpea a esa estúpida!! Dale a entender que Sasuke-papito es nuestro!!!" 'yo… ya no quiero saber más nada de él…' – salió corriendo velozmente sin rumbo, que diablos estaba pasando?! La noche anterior Sasuke le había pedido matrimonio! Anterior a eso le había declarado su amor! En que estaba pensando ese don Juan?!

La tomaron el brazo fuertemente impidiendo su marcha.

-Sakura? – era Sai – que te pasa? Estas llorando! Mírame!

-…- tenia la mirada gacha, no deseaba que Sai, ni nadie, la viera llorar por culpa de Sasuke, nunca debió ser su enfermera… de ser asi su amor por el no hubiera aflorado nuevamente y asi ella hubiera podido ser feliz, sola, pero feliz – Sai…! – lo abrazo con fuerza mientras sollozaba en su hombro. La llevo a su casa, donde ahora se encontraba viviendo Ayame.

-Prima? Que te paso?! – los recibió la pelirosa menor, ella les conto lo que pudo mientras bebía un poco de chocolate caliente, cortesía de Sai.

-Lo matare – dijo el chico apretando los puños.

-N-no! déjalo por favor… - déjalo? En que estaba pensando Sakura… - Mas importante aun, Sai tienes llaves de MI casa?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba saliendo del restaurant con la chica colgada del brazo, pretendía irse a trabajar pero la mujer quería llevarlo a otro sitio.

-Tengo que ir al trabajo. – dijo despegándola de su brazo, lo último que supo fue que un rubio le daba un puñetazo en la mejilla – que haces dobe?! – grito quitándose el hilillo de sangre que bajaba por la comisura de sus labios.

-Eso es por hacer llorar a Sakura-chan!

-Sakura? – pregunto extrañado el moreno, al rubio se le nublo la vista, alguna vez amo a esa pelirosa y prometió que, no importa quien sea, quien la lastime debía pagarlo

–Te creí diferente! Enserio pensé que habías cambiado y que la amabas… - apretó sus puños con fuerza mirando a la rubia para luego mirar a Sasuke - que decepción. – se alejo del lugar con ganas de golpear al chico aun mas fuerte pero no podía, ese chico era un amigo muy importante para el asi como Sakura también lo era, estaba indignado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Devuélvemelas – estiro la mano.

-Pero Saku… tu prima no quería abrirme la puerta y tuve que robarlas para poder entrar.

-Si no te quería abrir la puerta ella sabrá por que, no permitiré que tengas la llave de una casa donde vive una menor. – Sai suspiro mirando de reojo a Ayame quien le torció los ojos enseguida, entrego la llave. – ire al baño a lavarme…

-Aun estas molesta? – pregunto a Ayame una vez que Sakura se había ido.

-Por supuesto! Te lo dije… te dije que no me confundieras con la prima… no quiero que me busques solo porque me parezco a ella!

-E-eso solo fue un error, de verdad me gustas.

-Claro, por eso murmuraste su nombre cuando ibas a besarme…

-Que hiciste qué? – pregunto Sakura sorprendida llegando al lugar.

-Sakura… no fue mi intención, te lo juro. – murmuro Sai con la mirada perdida entre su fleco – solo paso…

-Ha cometido el PEOR tabú de todos, no lo perdonare – se cruzo de brazos la pelirosa menor.

-Ayame… - Sakura se sentía un poco mal por Sai quien se veía muy triste al escuchar las palabras de la menor – dale una oportunidad más.

-No! – respondió tajante.

-Prometo que esta vez… - comenzó a decir el chico pálido mirando a Ayame con ojos decididos - …no volverá a suceder, prometo que esta vez te demostrare cuanto te quiero.

-Míralo, no seas mala. – Ayame se rindió cuando vio la mirada de Sai.

-Está bien… pero deja de mirarme asi! – dijo tapándole los ojos.

-Por qué? – La abrazo – te incomoda?

-Tonto! – Sai le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hay que bonito es el amor – sonrió Sakura para luego enseguida agachar la mirada de nuevo, el amor? Bonito? Solo para personas que no sean ella era bonito, aunque bueno, para ella fue bonito mientras duro…

El timple sonó insistente para luego dejar escuchar una voz masculina.

-Sakura!! Sé que estas ahí abre por favor!!

-Ahora sí, lo matare. – dijo Sai al percatarse que era la voz de Sasuke.

-No te metas en sus problemas de pareja! – Lo halo Ayame – Saku ábrele y charlen, nosotros iremos a arriba.

-Problemas de pareja?! El sujeto está jugando con ella!

-No estoy segura de querer hablar con el… - Cuando termino de decir eso ya Ayame se encontraba subiendo las escaleras arrastrando a un Sai poco complacido.

-Adelante, estaremos escuchando por si acaso! – Sakura suspiro resignada para luego abrir la puerta.

-Que se te ofrece? – el chico paso sin esperar permiso empujando levemente a la chica para que le diera espacio – no dije que podías entrar.

-Demasiado tarde, ya lo hice – se sentó en el mueble invitando con un gesto a la pelirosa.

-No quiero, vete por favor.

-Sakura, por Dios, escúchame.

-No hay nada que quiera escuchar. – Exacto, nada que ella quisiera escuchar… seguramente le diría que se arrepentía de sus palabras y se casaría con esa rubia hermosa.

-Sakura – se puso de pie acercándose – sí, eso fue una entrevista matrimonial, no podía dejarla pasar – la tomo de los brazos mirándola con ojos severos – dije todo eso para no dañar mi empresa, no significa nada.

-Nada que yo quiera escuchar, vete.

-No me ire – apretó el agarre – Sakura créeme por favor… sabes que yo te amo solo a ti…

-Eso no me consta, no puedo creerte – comenzaba a dolerle el agarre que cada vez el moreno apretaba más pero no se quejo en ningún momento.

-Como no puedes creerme?! Porque no puedes creerme?!

-Solo no puedo! No hay razón para creerte! – se zafó de su agarre.

-Crees que soy un mentiroso? Crees que te mentí al decir que te amo? Crees que mi propuesta, la cual aun no respondes, es falsa? Porque otra razón vendría aquí tragándome mi orgullo para que me creas y vuelvas conmigo?! Porque Sakura?! – La pelirosa soltó un par de lagrimas que ya no podía aguantar sobándose las marcas rojas que tenía en sus brazos por el agarre de Sasuke – No… no, no llores… - tomo con ambas manos cada lado de su rostro mirándola tiernamente – no llores… - seco sus lagrimas delicadamente – lo menos que quiero es que llores por mi culpa… - la pelirosa se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos mientras lloraba cada vez mas – No debí venir… - murmuro dándose por vencido, si, no debió ir, tan solo sabia lastimar a la pobre pelirosa, ella merecía alguien mejor. Acerco su rostro al de la chica dándole un corto beso en los labios – Adiós.

Debía detenerlo, rápido, antes de que se marchara, decirle que ella también lo amaba, que si le creía, que si se casaría con el…

-Sakura…? – la menor coloco una mano en su hombro – estás segura de que esto es lo correcto…? Debiste decir algo… - tenía un nudo en la garganta, de ella solo se escucharon sollozos ahogados en el hombro de su prima – S-Sakura…

Ya era tarde, asi que, sin cenar, tomo una ducha y se acostó, esperaba poder descansar un poco… y dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

-Sakura, me voy, pero por favor prométeme que si necesitas algo me llamaras – dijo Sai desde la puerta de la habitación de la chica – y tu también – le murmuro a Ayame.

-Tranquilo… no necesitare nada… estaré bien Sai, cuídate, es muy noche… - murmuro con voz ronca Sakura.

-Hasta mañana…

No hizo más que dar vueltas en toda la noche, no paraba de pensar en lo sucedido, porque no hizo ni dijo nada?! Era estúpida o qué?! El sol comenzaba a asomarse por su ventana, estaba decidida, se levanto y tomo una ducha rápida, iría a casa de Sasuke y hablaría, esta vez sí, con él.

-Prima, a donde vas tan temprano? – se asomo Ayame frotándose un ojo

-Lamento si te desperté, voy a hablar con Sasuke, no puedo dejar las cosas asi.

-Suerte!

No tenía auto ni dinero para un taxi, había dejado la cartera, asi que decidió correr con todas sus fuerzas. El callejón Uchiha, estaba cerca, la casa de Sasuke era la última de esta calle. Llego, todo estaba apagado, toco el timbre un par de veces pero nadie contesto, normalmente Sasuke ya estaría levantado, se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver los muebles tapados con mantas, el auto no estaba…

-Sakura-chaaan!!! – llego Naruto en su auto frenando – S-Sasuke-temee esta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres de verdad? – Pregunto Tsunade, se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Konoha y Sasuke, frente a ella, tenía un boleto en su mano – quiero decir, no tienes que irte de aquí.

-Tengo que hacerlo. – dijo completamente seguro de ello, y si, tenía que hacerlo, si se quedaba corría el riesgo de ver a la pelirosa de nuevo e intentar algo desesperado como embarazarla para que se quede siempre con él.

-Está bien… te deseo mucha suerte Sasuke… no olvides escribir… - murmuro triste la rubia pechugona, no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría Sakura al enterarse…

-No lo olvidare… - se escucho el llamado para su vuelo, debía apresurarse – Tsunade… que Sakura no se entere a donde fui… ni por qué me fui…

-No puedo prometerte nada – fue lo que respondió Tsunade cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa triste – cuídate mucho – Sasuke suspiro.

-Tú también…

* * *

-Rápido Naruto!!

-A partir de aquí hay un embotellamiento – había una cola enorme de autos que también querían entrar al aeropuerto - deberás correr. – la pelirosa no se lo pensó dos veces, se lanzo del auto a correr al aeropuerto.

-Tsunade-sama!!!!! – llego la pelirosa respirando agitada – donde esta?! Sasuke! Donde esta?!

-Sakura… ya se marcho…

-El avión no ha despegado verdad?! – Tsunade negó con la cabeza

-Está a punto – sonrió levemente – es por esa puerta – señalo, sabía lo que la pelirosa haría. No espero ni dos ni tres, corrió a toda velocidad, diviso el avión, estaban alejando la escalera ya que estaba por despegar, comenzó a rodar…

-No! esperen! Sasuke!! – venían guardias tras ella, debía darse prisa, el avión cada vez iba más rápido – SASUKE!! – se detuvo cuando ya el avión estaba en el aire, no podía creer lo tarde que llego… era una completa estúpida… cayó de rodillas llorando con fuerza, los guardias la alcanzaron.

-Debe salir de la pista de despegue señorita – esta solo sollozaba el nombre de su querido moreno, debía aceptarlo, se había ido para siempre… ya no lo vería mas…

-Sakura! – escucho una voz conocida a lo lejos, cerró los ojos – estás loca?! Como vas a hacer semejante locura?! Sakura! – estaba muy cansada, podía escuchar como la misma voz la llamaba una y otra vez pero no podía abrir los ojos, perdió el conocimiento…

* * *

Hasta aquí! xD por ahora… lamento la tardanza T_T de nuevo no tengo excusa, estamos cerca del final xDDD espero que les haya gustado! Comenten pliiiis!!!

**.:ChinJin:~:alexavenus:~:Maiisa:.**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9

9.-

Podía escuchar a las personas a su alrededor aunque se sentía aun mas inconsciente que consiente.

-¿Cómo esta? – Era Naruto quien había entrado a la habitación.

-Cada vez más estable, no hay nada de qué preocuparse Naruto, solo está casada. – La puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a una nueva persona – Ah, por fin llegas, muero de hambre así que ya puedo retirarme a almorzar, vamos Naruto dejémoslo solos.

-Gracias por quedarte acompañándola, Tsunade – dijo siguiéndolos con la mirada hasta que cerraron la puerta. Se sentó a un lado de la cama tomando la mano de la pelirosa con ternura y preocupación.

Esa voz ¿Su mente le estaba jugando una broma? Era la voz de su moreno pero… ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿No se había ido? Seguramente era solo una broma de su subconsciente. Necesito más de un pequeño esfuerzo para poder abrir los pesados parpados aclarando su vista, lo siguiente que vio fue al pelinegro acercándose uniendo sus labios a los de ella.

-¿Sasuke…? – murmuro cuando el chico se separo ¿Qué hacia el allí? La atrajo a su cuerpo delicadamente en un abrazo. - ¿Q-que haces aquí? Creí que habías despegado en el avión…

-¿Y quién crees que te trajo hasta aquí? Lo que hiciste fue una locura.

-Quería evitar que te marcharas…

-¿Y no encontraste una mejor forma que correr tras un avión despegando? – Sakura guardo silencio, sabía que la idea había sido muy descabellada pero realmente no quería que se marchara – Nunca subí al avión… simplemente no… no podía dejarte. – la apretó más a su cuerpo al sentirla sollozar, no quería que su mujer llorara. – Sakura… - se despego de ella buscando algo entre el bolcillo de su pantalón. Saco una pequeña caja abriéndola dejando ver un hermoso anillo con un diamante - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Una respuesta coherente esta vez por favor – sonrió seductoramente.

La pelirosa no pudo hacer más que dejar caer aun mas lagrimas, de alegría esta vez.

-¡Prima! ¿Despertaste~? – entro Ayame junto a Sai y Naruto los cuales al ver la escena y la mirada de asesino de Sasuke decidieron irse por donde entraron cerrando la puerta.

-Si… - susurro con la mirada gacha, el pelinegro se acerco un poco más, curioso, puesto que no había escuchado bien su respuesta – Si quiero, Sasuke, una y mil veces ¡Quiero casarme contigo!

El pelinegro con el ceño fruncido se acerco silenciosamente a la puerta abriéndola de improvisto, al instante Naruto, Ayame, Sai y hasta Tsunade cayeron al suelo.

-E-eh nosotros solo estábamos… tu entiendes Dobe, solo pasábamos por aquí – comenzó a retroceder Naruto, Sasuke lo estaba acorralando en una pared, por la mirada que le echaba cualquiera diría que iba a matarlo a golpes. En lugar de eso el pelinegro abrazo al rubio sonriendo con tal alegría que jamás pensó tener en el, estaba feliz y no podía ocultarlo. Naruto le regreso el abrazo dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda – Te felicito, Sasuke-baka. Espero me invites a tu boda.

-¿Quién te dijo que lo haría? No iras – Al ver la cara de tristeza de Naruto sonrió – Es broma, claro que estas invitado. Ya mi futura_ esposa_ se encargara de hacerle llegar la invitación a todos. – Se sintió genial decir _Futura Esposa_, tan genial que no pudo evitar murmurarlo de nuevo mientras entraba a la habitación donde estaban todos abrazando a la pelirosa. Al ver entrar a Sasuke los mismos que estaban abrazando a Sakura se abalanzaron a abrazar a Sasuke.

-¡Enhorabuena! – le dijo Sai palmeando su espalda.

-¡Ya era hora que tomaras valor y le pidieras a la prima matrimonio! Aunque más de una cuando se enteren morirán.

Al día siguiente ya le estaban dando de alta a Sakura completamente descansada. Tanto ella como Sasuke estaban sentados frente a Tsunade quien recetaba un montón de cosas que Sakura debía hacer por al menos una semana, le habían dado reposo del trabajo así que debía mantenerse de descanso en su hogar.

-¿Entendiste, Sasuke? DESCANSO, no la fatigues… _demasiado._ – la pechugona le guiño un ojo al moreno quien entendió perfectamente, sería difícil tener a semejante mujer en su hogar y no poder hacerla suya en cada momento del día pero al ser por una semana sería más fácil.

Salieron del hospital montándose en el deportivo de Sasuke de para dirigirse a su hogar. Sakura no podía evitar mirar de reojo al moreno, era casi increíble lo que estaba sucediendo y aun no podía creerlo. Sasuke volteo a mirarla de una forma tan penetrante que Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse notoriamente, mas al ver la hermosa sonrisa que le estaba enviando su prometido. _Prometido, _que hermosa palabra, volvió a la realidad cuando Sasuke acelero al parecer muy impaciente por llegar a casa.

El camino se le había hecho bastante corto, en un parpadeo ya estaba estacionando el auto en el garaje. Se bajo rápidamente para ayudar a su pelirosa a bajarse del auto, la tomo de la mano como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana.

-Sasuke, no estoy tan mal… puedo caminar sola.

-Ni hablar, iras de mi mano hasta al baño.

-Exagerado… - mantuvo la puerta abierta para que la mujer entrara primero, miro su trasero descaradamente esbozando una sonrisa. A penas cerró la puerta abalanzándose sobre ella, deseaba hacerla suya sin importar el lugar o el momento, se apodero de sus labios besándola casi con salvajismo para luego disminuir el ritmo a uno más delicado recordándola "condición" en la que estaba. La tomo en brazos con delicadeza sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación y depositarla en la cama con sumo cuidado.

Se quito la camisa con rapidez quedando con el torso completamente desnudo para luego depositarse sobre ella y continuar besándola cosa a la que ella no se negó. Con cada minuto la temperatura y roces de cuerpo aumentaba en ellos, tal llego el punto en que la peli rosa estaba completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, Sasuke se encargaba de jugar con sus senos mientras ella soltaba suaves gemidos, ya era momento de detenerlo…

-S-Sasuke… espera – lo separo de ella colocando una mano en su pecho, el se separo un poco mirándola con pasión pero algo de confusión – Hasta aquí te dejare llegar. – el moreno se separo un poco mas de ella alzando una ceja ¿Creía que podría detenerlo? Estaba loca – Tengo… algo en mente – relamió sus labios atrayendo a Sasuke con sus brazos hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios – no haremos nada… hasta la noche de bodas… - Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Qué había dicho? ¿"No hacer nada"? Eso era algo que realmente no le gustaba al pelinegro. Tomo la delicada mano de su mujer llevándola hasta su erecto miembro.

-¿De verdad piensas dejarme así? – frunció el ceño al ver a la chica sonreír, estaba a punto de violarla.

-A ver, Sasuke… - Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir para luego continuar – Quiero que nos contengamos hasta la noche de bodas… quiero que esa noche todo sea más "intenso" – Sasuke la miro con cara de pocos amigos esperando que solo fuera una broma – Yo también quiero pero…

-Está bien – se quito de encima sentándose en la orilla de la cama – Nos casaremos lo antes posible.

-Pero una boda requiere de mucha preparación y dinero además—

-¿Dos semanas te parece suficiente? – interrumpió mirándola de reojo.

-Sasuke, es muy poco tiempo, al menos dame un mes… pero necesitare tu ayuda.

-Lo que sea que pueda acelerarlo.

Rio al mirar a su prometido tan desesperado, seguro la noche de bodas estaría tan desesperado que se tornaría hasta divertido, se arrodillo detrás de Sasuke abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Te amo – murmuro cerca de su oído.

-Si te sigues frotando así de mi espalda… - comenzó a murmurar mas la pelirosa no lo escuchaba – Se acabo ¡Te violare!

Se lanzo sobre ella sujetándola de las manos para que no se moviera, ella se había sorprendido bastante al ver esa reacción en el, realmente llego a pensar que la violaría pero paso todo lo contrario. Unió sus labios a los de ella besándola suavemente para luego retirarse y buscar la pijama de Sakura para ayudarla a ponérsela.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la pelirosa que ya estaba acostada.

-Iré a dar una vuelta, no puedo estar en este estado cerca de ti – sonrió coquetamente para luego cerrar.

No tenía ganas de dormir así que encendió el televisor para mirar una película, al cabo de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida. No supo en qué momento el moreno había llegado y se había acostado junto a ella, incluso la había abrazado por la cintura. Estaba tan profundamente dormida que no se sentía ni remotamente viva ¿Cansancio quizás?

Mas le valía descansar bien ya que al día siguiente debería comenzar con los preparativos para la boda, desde las invitaciones para las personas hasta la decoración, en que iglesia se casaría, ¡Vaya! Tantas cosas por hacer, quizás lo mejor sería ir con una especialista… eso lo pensaría al despertar, por ahora solo dormiría plácidamente junto a su prometido.

-o-o-o-o-oo-

Lamento lo corto y la tardanza! Espero que el próximo capitulo sea el final o quizás el que sigue.

Gracias a **alexavenuz**, **setsuna17 **y **camii-ssk** por haberme dejado sus reviews! Nwn

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo de "Eternal Snow"


End file.
